We've got time to burn FR
by rasoa
Summary: “Tu ferais mieux d'admettre, pour lui et pour toi-même, que tu veux que vous soyez ensemble ou il sera trop tard. Malgré ce qu'il peut dire, il ne t'attendra pas éternellement. J'espère que tu réalises ça, Bren. Tu n'as pas un temps infini à vivre.”
1. Chapter 1

We've Got Time to Burn | Du temps à faire brûler...

_Disclaimer traductrice : Cette Fic n'est pas de moi, je n'ai fait que la traduire. La version originale a été pensée par seasonsclouds, sous le même titre et sur ce site._

Disclaimer: FOX, Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, etc.

**Chapitre Un**

"Je sais. Vous pouvez le croire ? Je veux dire, regardez-moi… comment pourrait-elle résister ?" fit Seeley Booth en grimaçant un sourire sans vergogne, tendant ses bras de part et d'autre, prêt pour l'inspection.

Kathryn Baker hocha la tête amusée. "Vous avez raison, évidemment, Agent Booth. Je ne comprends pas comment n'importe quelle femme pourrait résister à quelqu'un qui a une conscience aussi modeste de ses meilleures qualités."

En dépit de ses commentaires sarcastiques, Kathryn ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'agent vantard. Elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire de Cullen depuis sept ans et elle savait que la suffisance de l'Agent Booth était bien méritée - il était vraiment l'un des meilleurs agents qu'ils avaient. En jetant un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, cependant, elle nota - une fois encore - que sa partenaire n'était pas si réceptive à son charme.

Temperance Brennan était assise, parfaitement droite sur sa chaise, les bras croisés en travers de sa poitrine, ses lèvres formant une ligne serrée. Elle regardait froidement un point fixe devant elle, ignorant complètement l'homme avachi, très souriant et relaxé qui avait pris place à coté d'elle.

Booth ne se laissa pas démonter par le désintérêt que lui portait sa partenaire. "Vous savez, Kathryn, un de ces jours je vais la faire céder. Elle devra abandonner à un moment ou à un autre."

Brennan brisa son silence grognant avec dérision. "Je peux vous dire avec une extrême certitude, Agent Booth, que vous n'allez pas 'me faire céder.' Combien de fois devons-nous avoir cette discussion ? Je n'irai pas en rendez-vous avec vous."

Booth lui envoya un sourire affectueux et tapota son genou doucement. "Aww, vous voyez, c'est cela que j'aime le plus chez vous, Bones. Vous êtes toujours si compatissante et gentille."

Brennan regarda la main sur son genou, suspicieuse, avant de lever les yeux vers lui. "Honnêtement Booth, ça devient ridicule. Combien de temps allez-vous continuer cette plaisanterie ? Ça n'amuse personne."

Booth enleva sa main de la jambe de sa partenaire et la passa derrière sa tête confortablement. "C'est là où vous avez tout faux, Bones. Ce que vous continuez à ne pas comprendre, c'est que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie." Il ferma ses yeux, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Brennan le regarda fixement quelques instants avant de reprendre sa position stoïque, choisissant de ne pas pousser plus loin une bataille déjà perdue.

Ils étaient assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Kathryn s'éclaircisse la voix. "Agent Booth ? Dr Brennan ? Cullen va vous recevoir maintenant."

Booth sauta de sa chaise et attendait que sa partenaire fasse de même. Comme ils commençaient à traverser la pièce, il plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos, récoltant un regard furieux et réprobateur. Booth grimaça un sourire à Kathryn et lui envoya un clin d'œil. "J'ai tout le temps du monde," chuchota-t-il, afin que seule la secrétaire entende.

Kathryn lui renvoya un sourire sympathique. Elle savait sans doute que Booth attendrait le Dr Brennan jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce serait encore assez.

* * *

"Nous devons de parler."

Booth jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son bureau jonché de dossiers et de paperasse pour voir sa partenaire appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. "Ça c'est sûr, Bones."

Elle entra à grands pas et s'assit sur le siège près de lui. Elle joignit ses mains puis les appuya sur le bureau avant de le regarder carrément dans les yeux. "Vous devez arrêter."

Booth déposa son stylo et pencha la tête. "Arrêter quoi ?" demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse. Cela allait être la même discussion qu'ils avaient eue durant le dernier mois.

"Arrêtez d'essayer de me faire sortir avec vous. Ce n'est pas professionnel, Booth. C'est complètement inconvenant. Et ma réponse ne va pas changer."

Booth se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil, ne la quittant pas des yeux un instant. "Je comprends votre inquiétude, Bones. Vraiment. Mais je n'arrive pas à être d'accord avec. Je crois que 'nous en tant que couple' serait l'étape suivante la plus appropriée."

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Nous sommes partenaires. Notre travail vient d'abord, aucune exception."

Booth haussa les épaules. "Notre travail est important, oui. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante."

"Ça l'est pour moi," fit Brennan avec défi.

Booth la regarda un moment. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans une dispute pour le moment. "Malgré tout", dit-il, en essayant de reprendre la main, "une relation de ce type ne serait pas un obstacle pour notre travail."

Brennan le regarda fixement avec stupéfaction, incapable de comprendre comment il pouvait croire que c'était vrai. "Évidemment qu'une relation changerait les choses. C'est pour cela qu'il y a des règles en place. Afin de garantir le professionnalisme et limiter les enchevêtrements romantiques."

Booth gloussa. "Nous ne serions pas dans un 'enchevêtrement romantique,' Bones. Nous sortirions ensemble. Voilà comment je vois ça : je m'intéresse à vous. Depuis longtemps. Que nous sortions ensemble ou pas, ça ne va pas changer ce que je ressens. Quelles que soient les conséquences qui découleraient des sentiments romantiques qu'on pourrait se dévoiler l'un envers l'autre. Mais, pour l'instant, ils ne le sont pas. Notre performance de travail n'a pas été affectée par mes sentiments pour vous. Donc en parlant logiquement -" il lança un sourire dans sa direction "-rien ne devrait mal tourner parce que nous aurions un rencard."

Brennan soupira avec agacement. Elle avait déjà entendu tout cela auparavant. Et elle n'en était toujours pas convaincue. C'était une mauvaise idée, elle n'allait pas en démordre. "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas juste laisser tomber ?" supplia-t-elle.

"Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt à renoncer à vous," répondit-il simplement.

Brennan pencha la tête et le regarda fixement un moment. Quand il ne fit rien de plus pour clarifier son raisonnement, elle soupira avec résignation en haussant les épaules. "Je vous appelle dès que nous avons une identité."

Booth fit un signe de tête puis reprit son stylo en ouvrant un dossier pour recommencer à travailler. "J'attendrai."

Brennan marqua un temps sur le pas de la porte en entendant ces mots mais s'en fut bien vite vers le hall, sans un regard en arrière. Elle n'en était pas sûre à 100 %, mais elle soupçonnait que les résultats du labo n'étaient pas l'objet de cette attente.

* * *

"Il le fait à nouveau," se plaignit Brennan au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, apercevant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

Angela sourit. "Allez viens, Bren. Je fais des Margaritas." Elle ouvrit complètement la porte pour laisser passer Brennan.

"Il est seulement 11 heures du matin," protesta Brennan, en enlevant sa veste et suivant son amie dans la cuisine.

Angela haussa les épaules. "Donc j'ai une heure d'avance... Je peux respirer, non ? La semaine a été dure."

Brennan se hissa sur un tabouret et prit une petite gorgée de la Margarita sur le comptoir devant elle. Elle fit une grimace. "Angie, c'est vraiment fort."

L'artiste sourit malicieusement. "Juste comme je les aime, Sweetie."

Brennan commença distraitement jouer avec le sel du rebord de son verre, regardant fixement le liquide à l'intérieur.

"Donc" commença Angela, se souvenant des mots de Brennan à la porte. "Booth essaie toujours de t'emmener en rencard, hein ?"

Brennan soupira d'un air morose. "Oui", répondit-elle, paraissant complètement embêtée.

Angela ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, renversant ce faisant sa boisson.

"Quoi ?" demanda Brennan confuse.

"Je suis désolée, Sweetie. Mais tu es la seule femme que je connaisse qui paraît déprimée parce que Seeley Booth l'a invitée à un rendez-vous. Toute autre femme serait exaltée."

Brennan fit la grimace. "Ces autres femmes ne travaillent pas avec lui. Elles ne doivent pas s'inquiéter d'être professionnelles et de rester dans la charte de conduite d'une agence gouvernementale."

"Oh, arrête d'être si dramatique." dit Angela en agitant sa main d'un air dédaigneux. "C'est un rendez-vous, Bren. Juste un rencard. Sors avec lui. Dinez, buvez quelques verres, amusez-vous."

"Le FBI a des règles pour ça-"

"Rien à faire du FBI. Qui se soucie ce que disent leurs directives ? Le fait que vous brisiez quelques règles rend ça encore plus sexy."

"Angie …"

"Tout ce que je dis, Bren, est que tu as passé le mois dernier à rejeter Booth pour raisons professionnelles et à cause de ce que le FBI pourrait en penser. Pas une seule fois tu n'as parlé de ton ressenti à toi."

"J'estime que ce serait problématique."

"Je sais ça, Sweetie. Je sais que tu crois que ce serait une faute. Mais que ressens-tu ?"

Brennan prit une autre petite gorgée de sa Margarita, sentant subitement un besoin d'alcool. "Je me sens... mal à l'aise. Et maladroite. Et confuse."

Angela fit un signe de tête, se penchant sur le comptoir. "Qu'est-ce qui te met mal à l'aise ?"

"C'est Booth! Nous n'avons pas ce type de rapport. Nous parlons de l'homme qui bégaie et rougit à la première mention de sexe, qui refuse de parler des femmes qu'il voit et qui craint de m'entendre parler de n'importe quel aspect de mes propres activités sexuelles. Nous avons toujours été juste des partenaires. Je ne comprends pas quand ça a changé pour lui ou ce qui l'a fait vouloir pousser notre rapport plus avant dans cette direction. Et je me sens maladroite en devant continuer à le repousser semaine après semaine. Qui le met lui-même dans cette position ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas juste renoncer ?"

Brennan poussa son verre de côté et se mit la tête dans les bras, appuyée sur le comptoir. "Je déteste ça," marmonna-t-elle.

Angela caressa ses cheveux doucement. "Je sais."

* * *

"Désolée je suis en retard. Hodgins a eu besoin de moi pour examiner quelques résultats à l'institut." Légèrement essoufflée, Brennan s'assit dans un fauteuil à côté de son partenaire et jeta un œil à l'homme assis face à eux.

Le Dr Sweets fit tout son possible pour paraître sévère. "Dr Brennan, comme nous en avons discuté auparavant, il est inacceptable pour vous d'arriver en retard à nos rendez-vous."

Booth commença à sourire. Brennan semblait elle aussi un peu amusée par la tentative de châtiment Sweets.

Sweets continua. "Ça me donne l'impression que ces séances ne signifient rien pour vous."

"Elles ne signifient rien pour moi," répondit Brennan brusquement. "Je déteste la psychologie."

Booth ricana et envoya un sourire reconnaissant à sa partenaire.

Sweets soupira. Il détestait qu'ils doivent passer par ça chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. "Ce dont je voudrais discuter aujourd'hui," commença Sweets en changeant de sujet, "est le désir…persistant… de l'Agent Booth pour faire avancer votre relation vers un nouveau palier."

Brennan tourna sur sa chaise et lança un regard furieux à l'homme placé à côté d'elle. "Booth!" râla-t-elle. "Vous l'avez dit à Sweets ?"

L'agent haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que si vous vous étiez manifestée à l'heure je n'aurais pas été laissé seul avec notre psy depuis quinze minutes. Il n' pas arrêté de me tourner autour, Bones. Comme un vautour. Je devais dire quelque chose."

Brennan laissa échapper un "tsk" exaspéré et se détourna de son partenaire. Elle s'adressa à Sweets. "Je préférerais ne pas en discuter. Cela n'a aucune incidence sur notre travail et n'a pas à être abordé dans ce cadre."

Booth fit entendre un bruit de désapprobation.

"Voulez-vous partager vos pensées, Agent Booth ?" questionna Sweets.

"Non, il ne veut pas," répondit Brennan.

Booth lui lança un regard furieux. "En fait, je serais heureux de les divulguer."

Sweets semblait ravi. "Continuez s'il vous plaît," ajouta-t-il, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop curieux.

"Je trouve juste un peu amusant que le Dr Brennan dise maintenant qu'avoir ou non une relation n'aurait aucune incidence sur notre travail quand elle a passé le mois dernier à dire le contraire."

"Le mois dernier ?" répéta Sweets. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Booth. "Vous avez essayé de l'inviter à sortir depuis le mois dernier ?"

Booth haussa les épaules.

Sweets hocha la tête tristement. "Mon gars...", déclama-t-il, témoignant de la sympathie à l'agent, avec solidarité et compréhension ou de la pitié. Peut-être les deux.

"Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il soit approprié d'en discuter ici," essaya Brennan,soudainement consciente que ses joues rougissaient légèrement.

"Bon, vous n'en parlerez nulle part ailleurs non plus, Bones. Je crois que c'est un endroit aussi bien qu'un autre." Booth reporta son attention sur le psychologue. "Vous voyez, Sweets, le Docteur ici présent a entré dans sa petite tête intelligente que si nous commencions à sortir ensemble, ça réduirait nos carrières en miettes. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça." Il passa ses mains derrière la tête et se pencha en arrière dan son fauteuil avant de continuer à expliquer toutes les raisons qu'ils avaient de sortir ensemble.

Brennan ignora son discours. Il ne disait rien qu'elle n'aie pas entendu auparavant. Elle trouvait son attitude détendue et décontractée agaçante. Elle commença à évoquer affectueusement des souvenirs de ses jours pré-Booth où elle travaillait dans son labo et voyageait dans des endroits intéressants. Quand elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de choses comme les rendez-vous, les émotions et les psychologues ennuyeux. Quand elle n'était pas distraite par son partenaire beau à en crever. Comment tout était-il devenu si compliqué au cours de ces dernières années ?

"Dr Brennan ? _Dr Brennan_ ?"

Temperance revint de sa rêverie et se concentra sur Sweets. "Hmm ?"

"Que ressentez-vous à propos de tout ça ?"

Brennan bougea, mal à l'aise, et jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Il la regardait si attentivement qu'elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, tout en essayant de se soustraire à son regard. "Je..."

Ses mots furent coupés par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sauvée par le gong, pensa-t-elle. Elle se précipita pour tirer son téléphone de sa poche. "Brennan".

À côté d'elle, Booth soupira, détestant qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler de cela, elle réussissait toujours à trouver un chemin de sortie.

Brennan claqua son téléphone pour le refermer. "Désolée, je dois rentrer au Jeffersonnian."

Elle était déjà hors de son siège et mettait sa veste avant que Sweets ne puisse prononcer quelque protestation. "Mais Dr Brennan …" commença-t-il.

"Bones …" commença Booth.

"Je vous appellerai si on a quoi que ce soit d'important." Elle donna à son partenaire un rapide coup d'œil avant de se dépêcher de traverser la pièce et passer la porte.

Booth se balança en arrière dans son fauteuil et ferma ses yeux. Sweets le regardait fixement avec compassion. "Le fait est, Sweets," commença Booth, les yeux toujours fermés et une expression légèrement affligée sur le visage, "que Bones aime tout avoir sous contrôle. Autant elle pense que la vie a besoin d'évoluer et changer pour continuer, autant elle n'applique pas cette règle à elle-même. Elle est bien dans sa vie. Elle n'aime pas quand des gens ou des évènements arrivent et essaient de la changer. Ça la révulse. Elle n'apprécie pas d'être dans l'instabilité. Comme j'ai dit, elle tout dans le contrôle."

Sweets n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir que dire. Il avait un million de théories psychologiques à appliquer au Dr Brennan et son besoin de contrôle, ainsi qu'à la persistance de Booth. Mais pour une fois, il estimait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de mettre la pression sur Booth pour le moment. Il le sentait juste... triste et sympathique. Il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il y avait des fois où ses propres mots et théories ne pouvaient pas aider ses clients. Et c'était une de ces fois-là. Ainsi au lieu d'une leçon, il est resté sur ce qu'il espérait avoir été perçu comme un silence compatissant.

Après quelques minutes, Booth se leva et s'étira. "Bien,Sweets, c'était sympa. Je suis sûr qu'on se croisera dans le coin."

Sweets répondit d'un signe de tête, mais Booth s'était déjà retourné, passant la porte pour accéder au couloir. Le psy s'assit en silence quelques minutes de plus laissant aller ses pensées. Décidé, il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

"Brennan."

"Salut, Dr Brennan. C'est Lance Sweets."

"Booth est encore avec vous ?"

"Umm, non. Il est parti il y a peu. Dr Brennan, je crois que ce serait avantageux-"

"Désolée Sweets, je dois y aller."

Et comme ça, Sweets se retrouva à écouter le son froid de la tonalité. Il appuya sur le bouton de fin d'appel et rappela aussitôt.

Elle répondit à la première sonnerie. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sweets ?"

Il refusa d'être intimidé par son ton ennuyé et froid. "Nous avons besoin de parler de ce que Booth m'a dit aujourd'hui, Dr Brennan."

Il y eut une pause. "Écoutez Sweets, j'apprécie que vous fassiez votre travail et que vous croyiez que vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Mais nous nous en sortions très bien avant que vous n'essayiez de nous aider. Nous pouvons le faire nous-mêmes."

"Eh, je ne crois pas vraiment que vous puissiez."

"Que vous a dit Booth ?"

"Je ne peux pas vraiment vous le dire, Dr Brennan. Si l'Agent Booth veut me divulguer certains renseignements ou des pensées dehors de nos séances communes, j'estime qu'il n'est pas approprié de vous donner les détails de quel-"

"J'appelle Booth."

"Dr Brennan, atten-"

La tonalité retentit une fois de plus à son oreille. Sweets abaissa lentement le téléphone et raccrocha. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau vide. "Merde".

_C'est tout pour cette fois. Je fais le même découpage que l'original, donc RDV au prochain chapitre... Rock on !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Deux**

"Alors Bones. Vous êtes partante pour un dîner ?"  
"Non, merci. Je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi. Je dois encore prendre une douche et me préparer avant mon rendez-vous"  
"Ah, oui. LE grand rendez-vous avec... ?"  
"Bob," répondit Brennan.  
"Oh, OK. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous êtes prête à sortir avec Bob le Bricoleur et pas avec moi."  
"Il n'est pas bricoleur. Il est pompier."  
"Qui est pompier ?" lança Angela en entrant dans la pièce, s'immisçant dans la conversation. Elle remit un dossier à Brennan.  
"Mon rendez-vous."  
"Pompier, hein ?"sourit Angela en grimaçant. "Sexy".  
Booth lança à l'artiste un coup d'œil réprobateur. Elle haussa les épaules.  
"Où allez-vous ?" demanda-t-il à Brennan, essayant de ne pas laisser filtrer sa jalousie par son intonation.  
Brennan hocha la tête. "Oooh, non. Je ne m'y laisse pas reprendre. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je vous dise où nous allons."  
Booth sembla blessé. "Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"  
Brennan le regarda sévèrement. "Si je vous le disais, vous allez juste arriver comme une tornade et sortir un excuse ridicule pour que je quitte mon rendez-vous plus tôt que prévu."  
Booth feint d'être choqué. "Bones, je suis offensé. Je ne serais jamais assez audacieux pour ruiner aucun de vos rencards." Il ne put pas cacher son sourire lorsqu'il échangea un clin d'œil malicieux avec Angela.  
"Uh huh," marmonna Brennan, pas convaincue. Elle quitta sa veste de travail et commença à mettre son manteau. Booth se leva instantanément, se mettant derrière elle pour l'aider. Il lissa la col, laissant glisser ses mains le long des bras de la jeune femme. Il attrapa ses mains et se pencha de façon à lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. "Amusez-vous ce soir, Temperance," chuchota-t-il.  
Les yeux de Brennan se fermèrent comme son haleine chaude rencontra sa joue et ses mains ont trouvé le siennes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, il était parti. Angela la regardait fixement, les sourcils levés et les lèvres marquées d'un sourire à la fois satisfait et culotté. Brennan respira profondément. "N'y pense même pas ," prévint-elle.  
Angela leva ses mains en signe de protestation. "Mais je n'allais rien dire."  
"Nous sommes juste des partenaires."  
"C'est ce qu'on dit."  
"Je ne veux pas sortir avec Booth." La voix de Brennan commençait à sonner un peu paniquée.  
Angela soupira. "Pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive ? Est-ce que tu m'as entendu dire le contraire ?"  
"C'est juste... on est partenaires. Je ne veux pas que tu penses-"  
"Qui exactement essayes-tu de convaincre, Bren ? Moi ? Ou toi-même ?" Elle eut un regard entendu vers son amie et commença à partir. Elle marqua une pause sur le pas de la porte et se retourna. "Amuse-toi ce soir."  
Brennan avait été laissée seule dans son bureau, se sentant complètement perdue, se rappelant sans cesse les mots d'Angela et le contact de Booth.

* * *

"Mon vieux, c'est sûr, vous savez vraiment comment la prendre à la gorge."  
Booth leva les yeux et vit Angela avancer vers lui à travers la pièce bondée. Il sourit. "Hé, Angie."  
"Grâce à votre petit jeu de séduction tout à l'heure dans son bureau, elle est trop paniquée pour s'amuser à son rendez-vous de ce soir."  
Booth sourit légèrement. Les yeux d'Angela se rétrécirent. "Maintenant, faut dire que c'est un peu bas" râla-t-elle.  
Booth prit une petite gorgée de sa bière. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de à quoi vous faites allusion."  
Angela s'assit sur le tabouret de bar à côté de lui. "Ne la jouez pas grand timide avec moi, Agent Booth. Vous m'avez laissé là à écouter ses explication bégayantes quant au fait vous soyez juste partenaires."  
Booth rit amèrement. "Elle a besoin d'un nouvel argument."  
Angela prit une petite gorgée du Martini qui était apparu devant elle. "Je vous l'accorde. Si je dois entendre encore une conférence sur le 'restons professionnels' je vais crier."  
Booth rit de nouveau et regarda Angela pensivement. "Vous êtes une grande amie pour elle. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?"  
Angela gloussa. "Vous, essayant de me passer de la pommade à moi, pour que je glisse un petit mot en votre faveur ?"  
Booth sourit. "Nah. Je suppose juste que vous l'avez déjà fait."  
Angela grimaça un sourire. "Vous me connaissez bien."  
"Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez jamais tenté de cacher vos sentiments sur le sujet."  
Angela ne put s'empêcher de rire fort. "C'est vrai. Je suppose que j'ai été assez claire sur le fait de vous vouloir vous voir ensemble. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, elle est ma meilleure amie. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse."  
"Ouais," dit doucement Booth. "Moi aussi."  
Angela prit une petite gorgée de sa boisson et le regarda sérieusement. "Elle en prendra conscience, Booth."  
"Vous croyez ?" Pour la première fois, Angela crut remarquer une étincelle de doute dans les yeux de Booth.  
Elle plaça sa main sur la bras de l'agent. "Ouais, je le crois vraiment. Elle a besoin juste de temps."  
Booth soupira. "Combien de temps ?"  
Angela haussa les épaules, enlevant sa main de son bras et tapant ses ongles sur le comptoir. "J'aimerais bien le savoir." Elle marqua une pause. "Combien de temps êtes-vous prêt à l'attendre ?"  
Booth n'hésita pas longtemps pour faire entendre sa réponse. "Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra."  
Angela sourit. "Je pense que quand elle se rendra compte de ça, à ce moment là elle sera prête."  
Booth fit un signe de la tête, fixant des yeux un point devant lui. Ils restèrent assis là, ensemble dans le silence, laissant leurs pensées vagabonder.

* * *

Brennan fût assez surprise voir un rayon de lumière s'échapper de son bureau. Elle le fût tout autant de voir Seeley Booth avachi dans _son_ fauteuil l'attendant. "Bonjour, Booth."  
"Bonjour, Bones." Il poussa une tasse de café vers elle sur le bureau.  
Elle prit avec reconnaissance une petite gorgée de caféine. "Merci".  
"Pas de problème. J'ai pensé que vous aviez probablement unelongue nuit." Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de la scientifique pour récolter un indice sur le déroulement du rendez-vous.  
Brennan haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur le canapé. "Pas vraiment."  
Booth se redressa un peu. "Votre rencard n'était pas bien ?"  
Brennan sourit d'un air narquois. "Essayez de ne pas paraître aussi content."  
Booth se sentit légèrement rougir. "Non, je n'ai pas voulu dire-"B  
"Ça va. Le rencard était OK. Bob est agréable. Juste un peu... ennuyeux."  
"Ah ouais ?"  
Brennan prit une autre gorgée de café. "Ouais. Alors qu'il était fascinant de l'entendre parler de son travail et de sa vie de sapeur-pompier, sa vie à l'extérieur m'a semblé un peu... mate."  
"Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez le juger sur ça ?" demanda Booth prudemment.  
Les regard de Brennan se vissa au sien. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"  
"Rien. Oubliez-ça." Booth avait essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa situation mais Brennan ne saisit pas.  
"Non. Allez-y. Vous avez certainement voulu dire quelque chose …"  
"Écoutez, Bones. Je suis juste surpris que vous le critiquiez pour ne pas avoir de vie à l'extérieur de son travail. Je veux dire, ne prenez pas ça mal, mais vous aussi vous êtes assez concentrée vers votre job. Que faites-vous de si intéressant alors en dehors du labo ?"  
Brennan le regarda fixement, très visiblement blessée. "Je fais beaucoup à l'extérieur du travail, Booth."  
"Comme quoi ?" Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il la poussait ainsi alors qu' il pouvait dire qu'elle était bouleversée.  
"J'écris …"  
"A propos d'une scientifique légale et de son partenaire du FBI résolvant des meurtres."  
"J'aime voyager …"  
"Dans des endroits où vous passez tout votre temps à genoux sur des restes humain tout en aidant à identifier des victimes."  
Brennan avait l'impression d'avoir rougi, tant de honte que de colère. "Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Booth ? Vous voulez que je reconnaisse que mon travail occupe une grande partie de ma vie ? Vous voulez que j'avoue que je passe plus de temps avec des gens morts que des vivants ?"  
"Bones, non. Ce n'est pas ce que-"  
"Je suis désolée de considérer que mon travail est assez important pour que je donne tout. Je pensais que vous apprécieriez le fait d'avoir une partenaire consacrée à son travail et qui en fait aime ce qu'elle fait pour vivre. Je ne savais pas que trouviez ma vie si peu remplie." Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais Brennan se trouva subitement à ravalant ses larmes. Elle se sentait à la fois gênée et blessée. En se levant, elle essuya furieusement à ses yeux et a s'apprêta à quitter son bureau.  
Booth lui prit le bras pour arrêter. "Bones, attendez."  
"Laissez juste tomber, okay ?""Just drop it, okay?"  
"Temperance …" Booth l'attira dans une étreinte serrée, sentant les bras de la jeune femme se serrer fermement autour de sa taille. Il enroula les doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui plus près. "Je n'essayais pas de vous faire de la peine ou vous insulter. Je aime vous êtes si dédiée à votre travail. Je ne pourais pas faire mon travail sans vous." Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête . "Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis ça, Bones. Vous n'êtes pas ennuyeuse, sans aucun doute."  
Brennan se cramponna à lui une minute de plus avant de s'éloigner, les bras encore passée autour de sa taille, sans serrer. Il lui sourit l'air hésitant. "Désolé de vous crier dessus,"chuchota-t-elle, se sentant coupable.  
Booth se pencha et lui embrassa le bout du nez. "Vous ne devez pas vous excuser. Je crois que j'y suis habitué maintenant."  
Brennan plissa le nez à son baiser, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Je ne vous crie pas beaucoup dessus."  
Booth sourit et la lâcha à contrecœur, s'éloignant pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pendant qu'elle se rasseyait sur le canapé. "Bien sûr, Bones. C'est ce que vous dites."  
"Non."  
Booth se moqua. "Vous avez passé une demi-heure hier à me donner une leçon sur comment je tuais notre planète en ne recyclant pas ma canette."  
"Ce n'était pas crier. C'était une suggestion utile."  
"C'était une leçon condescendante, Bones."  
"Eh bien peut-être si vous étiez plus conscient de l'impact de vos actions sur l'environnement, je n'aurais pas à gaspiller votre temps à vous instruire. Avez-vous seulement idée du temps que peut mettre une canette pour se dégrader dans une décharge ? J'ai regardé un documentaire sur comment-"  
Booth gémit gentiment. "Et c'est reparti," marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Mais il ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire alors qu'il se penchait en arrière, écoutant la voix plaisante de l'antropologue porter dans la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Temperance Brennan était paisiblement assise à une petite table sirotant un verre de vin. Ses yeux étaient fermés, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et le bout de ses doigts jouaient du tambour sur la table devant elle. Elle laissait les doucereuses ondes de jazz flotter à vers elle travers la pièce. C'était un mardi soir, mais le club était bondé. Elle soupira d'aise et a ouvrit les yeux. En balayant la pièce du regard, observant naturellement les gens autour d'elle, les yeux de Brennan se posèrent sur un homme assis seul à une table. Il buvait de la bière par petites gorgées et battait le rythme du pied. Il avait l'air d'être à l'aise, mais elle nota que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce rapidement, remarquant les moindres mouvements de chacun. Un homme du FBI, encore et toujours.

En souriant, Brennan récupéra son verre de vin et ses affaires. Elle traça son chemin entre les tables et les chaises. "Booth".  
Il lva les yeux au son de sa voix; il la reconnaitrait n'importe où, même si elle n'appelait pas son nom. Elle marchait vers lui et cette apparition lui coupa le souffle. Elle portait une chemise blanche resserrée, manches longues avec un col pelle à tarte, qui accentuait parfaitement ses courbes. Sa jupe descendait juste au-dessous de ses genoux et elle était chaussée de bottes marron au dessus de ses bas. Un lourd collier de turquoises était accroché à son cou. Mais le plus beau de tout ça était son sourire. Elle semblait vraiment ravie de le voir. Ce qui, il était désolé de l'admettre, semblait être moins fréquent depuis qu'il avait commencé à la harceler pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle.  
Il grimaça un sourire. "Hé, Bones. C'est marrant de vous rencontrer ici." Il se leva et fut tout à fait surpris quand elle posa son verre sur la table et passa les bras autour de sa taille. Il la saisit également, un bras après l'autre, l'attirant à lui fermement. Elle cala sa tête à la base de son cou et il cru pouvoir défaillir dans l'instant.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait fait le serrer dans ses bras comme ça. C'était peut-être la combinaison de la fumée ambiante et d'un peu trop de vin. Ou c'était peut-être juste parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et que ça lui maquait de n epas l'avoir près d'elle. Quoi qu'il en était, il faisait bon être dans ses bras. Vraiment bon.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, Booth lui sourit.  
Elle sourit en retour. "Hé, Booth."  
Il se rassit et fit un geste vers l'une des chaises à sa table. "Que faites-vous ici, Bones ?"  
"C'est mardi," répondit-elle.  
"Et alors ?" Booth prit une petite gorgée de bière.  
"Les meilleurs musiciens jouent toujours le mardi."  
"Vous venez ici tous les mardis ?" Il sembla surpris.  
"Non, pas chaque semaine. Mais relativement souvent. J'aime avoir un endroit pour venir et me vider après le travail parfois, vous savez ?"  
Booth fit un signe de tête.  
"Et ici, la musique vous enveloppe comme dans un cocon. C'est comme d'être enveloppé dans une couverture, en sécurité. Je peux permettre au jazz de remplir mon esprit et lui donner une pause hors de toute science." Elle jeta un d'œil à son partenaire pour voir si elle se faisait bien comprendre.  
Il sourit sa compréhension. "Avez-vous juste reconnu que même vous - grand Dr Temperance Brennan-avez besoin d'une pause hors de la science de temps en temps ?"  
Brennan fronça les sourcils. "Si jamais le vous dites quelqu'un, je le nierai. Qui croyez-vous qu'ils croiront ?"  
Booth rit. "Je vous taquinais juste, Bones." Il se pencha et lui serra la main doucement.  
"Alors, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faites ici."

Booth retira sa main et son sourire vacilla légèrement. "Oh, c'est vrai. Eh bien, un de mes copains aime venir ici et me l'a suggéré pour -"  
"Seeley ?"  
Les partenaires levèrent les yeux à ce son. Brennan se retouva regardant fixement dans le visage d'une femme jeune blonde avec des yeux bleus étincelants. Celle-ci observait la couple avec curiosité.  
Booth se leva vite et tira une troisième chaise vers de la table pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. "Jen, ej vous présente ma partenaire Dr Temperance Brennan. Bones, je vous présente ma petite amie, Jen Keller."  
"Oh," firent les deux femmes à l'unisson.  
"Donc vous êtes le partenaire de Seeley ? Il m'a un peu raconté ce que vous faites."  
Brennan prit vite grande gorgée de vin. "Oh. Ouais, nous travaillons ensemble." Elle fit tourner le liquide dans son verre.  
Booth pouvait dire qu'elle était mal à l'aise et ne pouvait pas décider s'il devrait être excité ou coupable à cette perspective. Était-elle jalouse ?  
"Avec qui êtes-vous ici, Temperance ?" demanda Jen.  
Brennan n'avait jamais rien eu contre le fait d'être seule. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie de pression sur le fait d'avoir un petit ami ou être dans une relation. Mais là, tout de suite, elle décida qu'elle donnerait quasiment n'importe quoi pour être capable de dire qu'elle aussi en rendez-vous.  
"Oh. Personne." Elle évita le regard de Booth. "J'étais juste …" Elle fit vaguement un geste vers la place qu'elle occupait auparavant..  
Il y eut un silence maladroit.  
Brennan se racla la gorge. "Alors, depuis combien de temps vous voyez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître détachée.  
"C'est notre troisième rendez-vous," répondit Booth, les yeux restant fixés sur ceux de sa partenaire.  
Brennan aurait voulu se soustraire à son regard. "Bien, je suppose que je devrais vous laisser y retourner. Je devais rentrer à la maison de toute façon. Je dois être à l'institut tôt demain." Elle se leva et vit Booth l'imiter son mouvement. Elle tendit la main vers la petite amie. "Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Jen."  
La femme sourit chaleureusement. "Pour moi aussi, Temperance. Passez une bonne nuit."  
"Merci." Elle regarda Booth. "Je vous verrai demain au labo ?"  
Il fit un signe de tête.

Brennan passa sa veste sur les épaules et repris son porte-monnaie. "Au revoir". Elle se tourna et marcha vers la sortie. Ce fut seulement un instant après qu'elle le sentit faire glisser son bras autour de sa taille et appuyer la main sur sa hanche. Elle leva la tête vers lui, dangereusement près du sien. "Booth ?"  
"Je ne voulais pas que vous retourniez à votre voiture toute seule," expliqua-t-il, le ton de sa voix paraissant un peu tendu.  
"Vous savez j'y arriverai bien seule."  
"Je sais." Son étreinte à la taille se resserra légèrement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du club et s'enfonçaient dans la rue déserte.  
"OK."  
Leurs pas étaient synchrones pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture en silence. Brennan prit son sac et sortit les clés. Elle choisit ce moment pour finalement parler. "Elle à l'air vraiment bien."  
Booth la regarda attentivement. "Bones…"  
"Non. Juste, ne faites pas ça." Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui explique. Elle ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'il était heureux avec Jen, qu'il était passé à autre chose. Mais aussi, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire qu'il l'attendait encore. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu entendre.  
Booth lattira dans une douce étreinte, mais la libéra immédiatement. "Bonne nuit, Bones." Il parut fatigué.  
"On se voit demain." Elle ouvrit sa porte et s'assit à l'intérieur. Elle s'éloigna, en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre assez long pour le voir rester dans le froid, une main levée dans une moitié de signe d'adieu.

* * *

"J'ai besoin de toi pour me monter un rencard."  
Angela leva un sourcil, surprise. "Excuse-moi ?"  
Brennan s'appuya sur la table de laboratoire vers sa meilleure amie. "Tu as beaucoup d'amis. Tu connais beaucoup de gens. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'arranger un rendez-vous."  
Angela déposa l'esquisse sur laquelle elle travaillait. "Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour sortir en rendez-vous ?"  
"Ce n'est pas un intérêt soudain. C'est juste que je crois qu'il serait bien de sortir et m'amuser u peu."  
"Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas simplement à Booth ?"  
Brennan sembla irritée. "Je ne veux pas sortir avec Booth. Et même si je le voulais, il est déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre."

Un regard de compréhension passa sur le visage d'Angela. "Ah. Maintenant je comprends mieux. Booth m'a dit que tu es venue le voir pendant son rendez-vous."  
"Depuis quand parlez-vous toi et Booth ?"  
"Depuis que nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous avons un but commun."  
"Qui est ?"  
"De vous voir tous les deux ensemble," répondit-elle honnêtement.  
"Angie," râla Brennan.  
"Hé, Tu es celle qui est jalouse que Booth voie d'autres personnes."  
"Je ne suis pas jalouse."  
Angela leva les yeux. "Bien sûr, Bren. C'est ce qu'on dit. Alors, avec quel gars veux-tu que je te branche ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Choisis-en un," répondit Brennan d'un air dédaigneux.  
"Choisir un quoi ?" Hodgins monta sur la plate-forme de laboratoire et donna à Brennan une pile de résultats imprimés.  
"Bren veut que je lui arrange un rencard," dit Angela, incapable d'arrêter de sourire.  
"Vous, cherchant un rencard, Dr B ?" Le sourire d'Hodgins s'ajouta à celui d'Angela.  
"Non. Enfin, oui. Je veux dire-"  
"Pourquoi ne demandez- vous pas juste à Booth ?"  
Brennan fit la grimace à son collègue. Elle a ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand Cam rejoignit groupe.  
"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"  
"Dr Brennan essaye de convaincre Angela de lui organiser un rendez-vous," résuma Hodgins.  
Cam regarda Brennan, surprise. "Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous alliez sortir avec Booth ?"  
Angela et Hodgins éclatèrent de rire alors que Brennan virait au rouge, saisissant la pile de papier que Jack lui avait apporté. Elle s'en alla rapidement de la plate-forme vers son bureau.  
"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda Cam, se tournant pour regarder Angela. "Vous m'aviez dit que Booth l'avait invitée en rendez-vous."  
Angela et Hodgins hochèrent juste la tête.  
Quelques heures plus tard alors que Brennan était toujours tapie dans son bureau, Angela frappa doucement à la porte et entra. "Bren ?"  
"Hmm ?" Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.  
"T'es occupée vendredi soir ?"  
"Je ne crois pas. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?"  
"Non, mais j'ai donné ton numéro à mon ami Tom et je lui ai dit de t'appeler."  
Brennan soupira et leva les yeux vers son amie. "Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, Angie."  
"Je sais." Elle marqua une pause. "Écoute, Bren. Je m'excuse de te taquiner à propos de Booth. Je crois que ce serait super que tu ailles là-bas et que tu t'amuses. J'arrêterai de te pousser, je te le promets."  
Brennan fit un signe de tête. "Merci".  
Angela lui adressa un clin d'oeil. "Bon, Tom est vraiment bien. Et il est professeur de sciences, donc vous aurez beaucoup de sujets dont vous pourrez discuter."  
"Super. Merci, Angie. Ca a l'air amusant."  
"Quand tu veux, Sweetie."

* * *

"Vous lui avez arrangé un rencard ?"  
Angela mit les mains sur ses hanches avec défi. "N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi, Seeley Booth. Vous êtes celui qui est sorti avec l'avocate blonde numéro cinq."  
"Je ne suis pas... C'est... On a seulement eu trois rendez-vous !" protesta Booth.  
"Mmm hmm." Angela tapa son pied sur le sol.  
"Angela …" Booth la regarda désespérément. "Je croyais que vous étiez sur mon côté," ajouta-t-il.  
"Je suis sur votre côté. Nous le sommes tous." Elle désigna le laboratoire autour d'eux. "Ne croyez pas que je n'aie pas suggéré qu'elle n'avait juste qu'à vous le demander."  
Booth passa la main dans ses cheveux, l'air égaré. "Arrg! Elle peut être si frustrante!"cria-t-il.  
Angela tapota son bras doucement. "Calmez-vous, Booth. C'est le moyen qu'a Brennan d'essayer de nier sa jalousie. Vous devriez en être heureux. Si elle se sent jalouse, ça signifie que vous l'atteignez. Vous devez juste jouer ce jeu un peu plus longtemps."  
Il soupiré. "Je ne veux pas jouer de jeu, Angela. Je veux juste Bones."  
L'émotion de sa voix la saisit. Elle se rendit alors compte que Booth avait raison. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Il lui était très attaché, l'aimait peut-être. Et peu importe comment il apparaissait extérieurement, son refus devait le ronger de l'intérieur. Angela se jura de mettre Brennan sur la bonne voie, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

* * *

"Hé, Booth. Je peux entrer ?"  
L'agent leva les yeux, surpris. "Bones! Ouais, entrez. Je croyais que vous seriez encore à votre rencard."  
Brennan soupira. "Ouais, moi aussi." Elle s'effondra dans la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de Booth.  
Elle portait une robe d'un pourpre profond et ses cheveux formaient de douces vagues autour de son visage. Booth inspira profondément. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"Je ne sais pas. Il était agréable et tout. Je suppose que je n'étais pas juste d'humeur à être à un rendez-vous ce soir."  
Booth fit un signe de tête, compréhensif. "Vous avez mangé ?"  
"Une salade."  
Booth poussa un carton de nourriture Thaï du coude sur son bureau vers elle. "Tenez. C'est encore chaud."  
Brennan prit le carton. "Vous êtes sûr ?"  
"Ouais." Il lui donna une paire de baguettes.  
"Merci." Brennan regarda son partenaire pendant qu'elle mangeait les nouilles.  
"Croyez-vous que vous verrez Tom à nouveau ?" Booth s'inclina en arrière dans son fauteuil et referma son stylo.  
Brennan haussa les épaules, la bouche pleine de nourriture. Elle avala. "Peut-être". Elle déposa le carton de nourriture et prit la serviette Booth lui tendait. "Probablement non. Je ne crois pas que je sois son type."  
"Que voulez-vous dire ?"  
"Il n'a pas arrêté de reluquer notre serveuse. Blonde, vingt ans."  
Booth fit la grimace. "Quel âne."  
Brennan haussa les épaules et attacha ses cheveux en une rapide queue de cheval. "Tout le monde est attiré par de différents types des personnes, Booth. Il n'y a pas à être offensé si vous n'êtes pas le type de quelqu'un."  
"Vous êtes le type de chaque homme, Bones."  
Brennan hocha la tête d'amusement. "Dit l'homme qui rencarde encore une avocate, blonde et pleine d'entrain." Elle grimaça un sourire.  
Booth sembla offensé. "Vous savez que ce n'est pas ça, Bones." Son regard trouva le sien et son intensité fit disparaître son sourire. "Vous savez que vous êtes celle que je veux. Vous savez que je ne fais juste que vous attendre."  
Brennan soutint son regard un instant avant de regarder au loin. Elle se râcla la gorge et se leva, bougeant pour jeter le carton de nourriture. Quand elle se retourna, l'expression sérieuse de Booth avait disparu pour laisser place à un drôle de sourire.  
"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.  
"Vous avez mangé vraiment vite, Bones."  
Brennan fit la moue. "J'avais faim."  
"C'est parce que vous n'aviez mangé qu'une salade!"  
"Une salade est un repas tout à fait acceptable."  
"Apparemment pas, Bones."  
"Juste parce que je veux manger sainement la plupart du temps au lieu de boucher mes artères avec des plaques et me donner du cholestérol …"  
Booth sourit. Des querelles avec Bones. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que ça.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

"Où étais-tu vous la nuit dernière ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler." demanda Angela.  
Brennan entra rapidement, indiquant à Angela de s'asseoir dans le canapé. "Je suis allé voir Booth à son bureau après mon rendez-vous."  
"Tu fais ça ?" Elle posa les pieds sur la table basse.  
"Ouais."  
"Comment savais-tu qu'il serait là ?"  
"Rebecca a Parker ce week-end. Il aime se distraire en travaillant tard."  
"Oh." Elle marqua une pause. "Alors nous avons besoin de parler."  
"De Booth, n'est ce pas ?"  
Angela grimaça un sourire. "Comment t'as deviné ?"  
Brennan soupira. "C'est regrettable, mais il me semble que c'est ton sujet de conversation préféré ces derniers temps."  
"Ah. Bien, pour entrer dans le vif du sujet… tu dois arrêter de torturer Booth."  
Brennan sembla troublée. "De quelle façon est-ce que je le torture ?"  
"En faisant semblant de ne rien ressentir envers lui alors que nous savons tous que c'est le cas."  
"Angela …"  
"Non, Bren." L'intonation de sa voix fût plu s forte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et Brennan en tomba assise de surprise. "Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute toutes les deux sur ça… encore une fois. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu te rends compte que ça le blesse. Booth t'invitant à maintes reprises ? Il ne le fait pas pour t'ennuyer ou te déranger. Il le fait parce qu'il croit qu'aussi bons partenaires de travail que vous soyez, vous pourriez être tellement plus. Votre relation à tous les deux pourrait être géniale, Bren. Cela pourrait être stupéfiant. Tout ce qu'il veut est une chance pour te permettre de le voir. Pour te permettre de voir ce qu'il voit déjà… que vous ne perdriez rien en avançant, vous avez tellement plus à y gagner."  
Angela eut un regard implornt vers son amie. Brennan la fixa en retour, le regard empli de peur. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas si on est prêts pour ça. Je ne veux pas ruiner ce que nous avons. On est bien comme on est maintenant… je veux juste que ça reste comme cela pour toujours."  
"C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Garder la même relation ? Ne jamais la changer ou la faire évoluer ?"  
"Non." Ce mot fut souflé si doucemnt qu'Angela eut du mal à l'entendre. "Je ne crois pas," ajouta-t-elle.  
"Bien, tu devrais l'admettre pour toi même et pour lui que tu veux que vous soyez ensemble ou ce sera trop tard. En dépit de tout ce qu'il peut dire, il ne va pas t'attendre autour éternellement. J'espère que tu réalises ça, Bren. Tu n'as pas un temps infini à brûler."

* * *

"Désolée, Agent Booth. On vient juste de vendre la dernière part."  
Booth leva les yeux vers la serveuse avec une expression scandalisée. "Vous n'avez plus de tarte ?"  
"J'en ai bien peur. Cela a été populaire aujourd'hui. Puis-je vous apporter quoi que ce soit d'autre ?"  
"Juste un café," répondit-il d'un ton déprimé.  
"Hou là. Je crois que j'ai vu jamais quelqu'un de si morose à propos d'une part de tarte manquante."  
Booth se tourna vers la femme qui s'asseyait à côté de lui et sourit faiblement. "Cela a été une journée difficile… un mois difficile, vraiment."  
"Dans ce cas," elle lui glissa son assiette, "appréciez".  
Booth regarda fiwement la part intacte de tarte aux pommes. "Oh non. Je ne pourrais pas."  
Elle rit. "Allez-y. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment."  
"Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vouloir de la tarte ?"  
Elle haussa les épaules. "Je moi-même plus fan de chocolat. Je ne sais pas comment je ressens les fruits mixés dans un dessert."

Booth grimaça légèrement.  
"Ca va ?"  
Il prit le mug de café que la serveuse venait de déposer et en but une petite gorgée. "Parfaitement. Je connais juste quelqu'un d'autre qui croit la même chose… une chose de plus sur laquelle elle et moi arrivons à être en désaccord."  
"Ah, je vois… des amants maudits? Destinés à être séparés pour toujours à cause d'une part de tarte." Elle tendit une fourchette à Booth. "Mangez".  
Il sourit. "Quelque chose comme ça." Il prit un morceau de tarte. "C'est super… vous êtes sûre que vous n'en voulez pas ?"  
"Non, merci." Elle souleva son mug de thé. "C'est bon." Elle but une petite gorgée. " Alors qui est votre Juliette ?"  
"Ma partenaire."  
"Oh ?"  
"On travaille ensemble. Elle a peur que nous ruinions nos carrières si nous faisons avancer notre relation. Bon, c'est son excuse de toute façon. Je crois qu'elle a juste peur."  
"Je vois. Je suis désolée."  
Booth haussa les épaules. "Ne le soyez pas."  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment pendant qu'ils buvaient un peu de leurs boissons. La femme tendit la main. "Je m'appelle Leslie."  
Il lui prit la main. "Seeley".  
"Alors Seeley. Où est-e que vous travailez votre partenaire et vois ?"  
"Je travaille pour le FBI. Bones sort l'Institut de Jeffersonian pour nous aider sur les affaires."  
"Le FBI ? Vous ne connaitriez pas l'Agent Julie Piper par hasard ?"  
Booth sourit. "Ouais. J'ai travaillé avec elle sur quelques affaires. Super agent. Ell parle quelque chose comme quoi... six langues ?"  
Leslie sourit. "Ouais, à peu près."  
"Comment la connaissez-vous ?"  
"Julie et moi sommes allées au lycée ensemble. Nous sommes restées proches. En fait je suis dans en ville pour son mariage."  
"Oh ouais. J'en ai entendu parler. Félicitez la pour moi pour moi. Je ne suis plus vraiment du côté de son bureau ces temps-ci."  
Leslie acquiesça d'un signe de tête. "Je le ferai."  
"Alors, d'où venez-vous ?"  
"J'ai grandi à Portland, dans l'Oregon mais je vis à Boston maintenant. J'aime Washington DC, d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à emménager ici il y a à peu près deux ans. Julie essaie toujours de ma convaincre."  
"Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ?"  
"J'ai des frères et soeurs à Boston. Je voudrais rester près d'eux et de mes nièces et neveux."  
"C'est agréable. J'ai un fils, Parker et il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'éloigne de lui. C'est déjà assez dur de le voir que quelques week-ends par mois."  
"La famille c'est tout," appuya Leslie.  
Booth sourit faiblement. "Ouais, je crois."

Leslie termina son thé et jeta un œil à sa montre. "Bien, je dois y aller. J'ai un essayage de robe qui m'attend. Devoir de demoiselle d'honneur." Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
Booth rit. "C'était agréable de discuter avec vous. Et merci pour la tarte."  
"Ca m'a fait plaisir. Mais si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, pourquoi ne m'emmèneriez-vous pas sortir cette semaine ? Quelque part où je pourrai avoir du chocolat et vous pourrez prendre votre mélange coupable de fruit et de sucre."  
Booth la regarda avec surprise. "Oh. Umm. Je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée."  
"Parce que vous êtes amoureux de votre partenaire ?"  
Booth toussa, mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de cette brusquerie. Il eut brièvmement l'idée de mentir, mais il abandonna bien vite cette pensée. Il en avait déjà trop dit. "Oui".  
Leslie le regarda un moment avant de se décider. "Ok".  
Booth sembla surpris. "Ok ?" répéta-t-il confus.  
Leslie fit oui de la tête. "Ok… je comprends que vous soyez amoureux de votre partenaire mais je veux toujours sortir avec vous."  
"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?"  
Elle haussa les épaules. "Vous avez été honnête à ce propos. Et vous avez l'air d'un gars bien. En plus je vis à Boston. Je vais seulement être ici pour une semaine de toute façon. Ca n'a pas à être sérieux. Je crois que nous pourrions nous amuser ensemble. Alors... pourquoi pas ?"  
Booth grimaça un sourire. Ca semblait si… facile. Tout entre lui et Brennan était si difficile, Il prit la voie de la facilité. "Alors d'accord. Que faites-vous demain soir ?"  
Leslie rit. "Je passe du temps avec vous ?"  
"Bonne réponse."  
Elle sortit un stylo de son sac et gribouilla son numéro sur une serviette. "Appelez-moi et dites moi où vous voulez qu'on se voie. Vers 19h30 ?"  
Booth glissa la serviette dans sa poche. "Ca sonne bien."  
Leslie grimaça encore une fois un sourire avant de laisser tomber quelques billets sur le comptoir et de sortir.  
Booth regarda son assiette vide et sourit.

* * *

"Bonjour, Bones!" Booth entra dans le bureau de sa partenaire et lui donna une tasse de café. "Quand êtes-vous arrivés ?"  
Brennan accepta avec reconnaissance le café. "Je ne suis jamais parti." Sa voix semblait tendue et fatiguée.  
"Quoi ? Nous n'avons même pas d'affaire en cours!" Booth s'assis dans le canapé et lui adressa un regard réprobateur.  
"J'ai une authentification à réaliser d'un coprs enterré à Bélize. Je suppose que j'ai juste perdu toute notion du temps." Brennan étouffa un bâillement et se laissa couler sur les coussins à côté de Booth.  
Il mit d'un air détaché un bras autour de ses épaules. "Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à rester éveilée toute la nuit, Bones. Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité pour moi quand nous aurons une affaire si vous êtes trop épuisée pour pourchasser nos suspects."  
Brennan rétrécit ses yeux troubles. "Me suis-je jamais relâchée pendant une affaire parce que j'étais fatiguée ?"demanda-t-elle.  
Booth gloussa. "Je plaisatais juste, Bones. Mais je crois vraiment que vous avez besoin de plus de sommeil. Vous ne ressemblez à rien."  
Brennan se frotta les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth. "C'est sympa de votre part," marmonna-t-elle, en laissant ses yeux se fermer.  
Booth atteignit et prit la tasse des mains de Brennan pour la poser sur la table devant eux, en essayant de ne pas trop bouger et la déranger. Il prit un dossier et commença à le feuilleter.  
"Juste cinq minutes," marmonna Brennan, sa respiration commençant déjà à se calmer et s'approfondir.  
Booth enleva un mèche de cheveux de son visage. "Vous les avez, Bones."  
Brennan fût tirée de son sommeil léger par la voix de Booth parlant tout bas.  
"19h45 ? Ok, ça me parait bien. Je vous verrai là-bas… Prenez soin de vous… Bye."  
Brennan s'assit bien droite et se frotta le cou, raidit de s'être penchée sur Booth. "C'était qui ?"  
Booth fit glisser son téléphone dans sa poche. "Une amie," dit-il simplement.  
Brennan fit un signe de tête. "Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?"  
Booth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Vingt minutes ?"  
"Je me souviens distinctement de vous avoir dit seulement cinq."  
"Il m'a semblé que le reste pouvait vous être utile." Il se leva. "Bien, Bones. Je dois y aller. Beaucoup de paperasserie à faire au bureau."  
Brennan se leva aussi et but une petite gorgée de son café. Elle grimaça au liquide froid. "Vous diner avec moi ce soir ?"  
"Je ne peux pas, Bones, désolé. J'ai des plans."  
"Oh, ok."  
"Pourquoi pas déjeuner demain midi ?"  
"Umm. Peut-être. Je veux dire, bien sûr. Ok."  
Booth sourit etse dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. "Je vous verrai demain alors."  
Elle a fait un signe de la tête.

* * *

Temperance Brennan soupira de frustration. Elle se releva bien droite et se frotta le bas du dos douloureux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait été penchée sur cette table de labo depuis des jours. Et, en y pensant bien, c'était à peu près exact. Plus de corps lui avaient été expédiés par l'équipe de Bélize et les authentifications des restes prenaient beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Cela imortait peu car ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'affaire avec Booth. Autant elle trouvait les identifications intéressantes et stimulantes, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle devenait agitée. Elle avait vu Booth quelques fois au cours de ces trois semaines - quelques déjeuners au Royal Dinner et quelques voyages au FBI quand des papiers avaient besoin d'être signés - mais le contact était sporadique et toujours court. Pour le dire sans détour, il lui manquait. Purement et simplement.  
"Pouah. Plus personne ne se fait assassiner ici?" Angela monta sur la plate-forme et sassit sur un tabouret à côté de Brennan. "Nous vivons à Washington pour l'amour de Dieu... quelqu'un doit bien avoir été tué dans les trois dernières semaines."  
Brennan enleva ses gants et soupira. "Je me sens mal d'être de ton avis, mais travailler sur les affaires me manque vraiment. Tout ce qui est ici me semble ennuyeux."  
Angela acquisça de la tête. "tu as eu des nouvelles de Booth récemment ?"  
Brennan fronça les sourcils. "En fait, non. Pas depuis deux ou trois jours. J'allais l'appeler et voir s'il voudrait aller dîner mais je ne veux pas m'imposer s'il a déjà des plans."  
"Il te manque." C'était censé être une question, mais ça sonnait plus comme un fait.  
"Ouais."  
Angela sourit. "Appelle-le, Bren. Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi."  
Brennan fit oui de la tête et prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle entendit les six sonnerie avant d'être renvoyée sur la messagerie vocale. "Salut, Booth. C'est moi. Je pensais aller au Royal Dinner ce soir vers 19h00, si vous voulez me rejoindre. Rappelez-moi. Au revoir."  
Elle se tourna vers Angela et fronça les sourcils. "C'est bizarre. Il ne répond toujours pas à son téléphone."  
"Toujours pas ?" répéta Angela.  
"Je l'ai appelé plus tôt et il n'a pas décroché non plus." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone puis vers Angela. "Tu crois qu'il va bien ?"  
"Je suis sûr que oui, Sweetie. Il est peut-être seulement très occupé au bureau ou peut-être qu'il est sorti pour une affaire."  
Brennan se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans répondre.  
"Si ça te rassure, Bren, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un saut à son appartement avant d'aller au resto et voir s'il est là."  
"Ouais. C'est peut-être ce que je vais faire." Brennan jeta un œil à sa montre. 18h30. "Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant." Elle commença à enlever sa veste de travail. "Juste au cas où," ajouta-t-elle.  
Angela agréa de la tête. "Ok, Sweetie. Appelle-moi si tu veux faire un truc ce soir."  
"Ok." Brennan commença à ranger ses instruments et rentrer les restes. En un temps record, elle fut dehors, en chemin pour aller chez Booth.

* * *

Brennan bougea, mal-à-l'aise, et frappa à nouveau à la porte de Booth. "Allez, ouvrez," souffla-t-elle en marmonnant.  
Ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit. "Je peux vous aider ?"  
Brennan recula d'un pas. "Oh". Elle jeta un coup d'œil au numéro de l'appartement pour s'assurer que c'était le bon. "Umm, Booth est ici ?"  
La jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte portait un jean et un sweat-shirt. Elle sourit. "Ouais, il prépare le dîner à l'intérieur." Elle pencha la tête de côté. "Vous êtes le Dr Brennan, n'est-ce pas ? La partenaire de Seeley ?"  
Brennan se râcla la gorge. "Oui".  
La femme sourit. "C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai vu des photos de vous dans l'appartement de Seeley. Entrez." Elle tenait la porte grand ouverte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Brennan.  
Brennan ne s'était jamais sentie mal-à-l'aise dans l'appartement de Booth auparavant. D'habitude, elle se sentait comme chez elle. Elle savait dans quels tiroirs étaient les verres mesureurs et quelles armoires contenaient les verres de vin. Elle avait un mug préféré qu'elle prenait pour boire du café ou du thé. Quand elle avait froid elle s'enveloppait toujours dans la couverture bleue qui se trouvait pliée sur le canapé. Elle avait même une brosse à dents dans la salle de bains – quelque chose que Booth avait exigé après qu'elle n'eut cessé de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir se brosser les dents après avoir diné à son appartement. Mais là, à cet instant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus déplacée.  
"Je suis Leslie." La femme tendit la main à Brennan.  
"Temperance." Elle serra la main de Leslie.  
"Bones ?" Booth émergea de la cuisine et vit Brennan debout et mal-à-l'aise devant la porte. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"  
Brennan rougit. "Umm. J'ai essayé d'appeler… vous n'avez pas répondu… Je voulais juste m'assurer que… tout était ok" Elle trouva subitement difficile de regarder son partenaire dans les yeux .  
"Oh." Booth lança son torchon sur l'épaule et avança vers les deux jeunes femmes. "Désolé. Je dois l'avoir mis en silencieux."  
Brennan acquiesça.  
"C'est Leslie," commença Booth.  
"Je sais. Elle me l'a dit,"coupa Brennan.  
"Oh, ok."  
Il y eut une pause maladroite. Leslie s'éclaircit la gorge. "Vous voulez rester pour le dîner, Temperance ? Seeley fait des lasagnes."  
"Oh, non, merci." Brennan parut surprise par cette offre.  
"Non, vous devriez rester. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, ce serait génial d'enfin se parler." Elle sourit chaleureusement. "Je vais mettre un autre couvert." Elle quitta la pièce, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Booth au passage.  
Brennan et Booth se fixèrent maladroitement pendant un moment. "Alors", Booth a commencé.  
"Je ne dois pas rester," laissa échapper Brennan. "Je veux dire, je me sens mal d'interrompre votre dîner. Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un serait ici."  
"Ca va, Bones. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir." Il fit un geste vers la cuisine. "Je dois finir de cuisiner. Vous voulez m'aider ?"  
Brennan sourit. "Bien sûr".  
Ils allèrent à la cuisine. Booth ouvrit le four pour surveiller les lasagnes puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour finir la salade. Il donna un poivron vert à Brennan. "Vous voulez couper ?"  
Elle fit oui de la tête et sortit un couteau tiroir, se mettant face à Booth sur le comptoir.  
Leslie entra dans la cuisine et grimaça un sourire. "Ca c'est mon truc… deux cuisiniers pour faire tout le travail pendant que je bois du vin en lisant un livre." Elle ouvrit une armoire. "Vous voulez du vin, Temperance ?"  
"Oui, s'il vous plaît."  
"Seeley ?"  
"Oui."  
Leslie sortit trois verres et ouvrit une bouteille de rouge. "Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je vais me détendre dans le salon."  
Booth acquiesça. "Vas-y. Je te dirai quand ce sera prêt."  
"Merci." Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de d'aller s'installer sur le canapé avec son verre de vin.  
Brennan but une petite gorgée. "Elle à l'air bien."  
Booth leva les yeux de l'oignon qu'il était en train de couper. "Elle l'est."  
Brennan souleva les morceau de poivrons découpés et les versa le saladier. "Je ne savais pas que vous voyiez quelqu'un," dit-elle doucement, essayant de ne laisser transparaitre ni surprise ni blessure dans sa voix .  
Booth soupira. "Je vous l'aurais dit. C'est juste… ce n'était pas censé me mener quelque part."  
Brennan s'assit sur un tabouret de cuisine et leva les yeux vers lui, confuse.  
"Je veux dire, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés elle était en la ville seulement pour le mariage de son amie. Elle vit à Boston. Donc, en fait, je ne croyait pas qu'il arriverait quelque chose entre nous."  
"Quand est le mariage de son amie ?"  
Booth sembla mal-à-l'aise. "Il y a deux semaines."  
"Et elle est encore ici ?"  
Booth poussa les oignons dans le saladier. "Ouais".  
"À cause de vous ?""Because of you?"  
Booth leva les yeux vers sa partenaire. Son regard ne trahissait rien. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'elle ressentait. "Et bien, ouais."  
Brennan fit un signe de la tête. "C'est un assez grand engagement pour seulement des gens qui ne se connaisent que depuis quelques semaines."  
Booth alla vers le four et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. "Je crois. Mais qon amie qui s'est marié, elle est en lune de miel. Alors Leslie a offert rester dans leur maison et de s'occuper de leur chien pendant qu'ils sont en France."  
"Donc quand reviennent-ils ?""So when do they come back?"  
"Dans deux jours," dit Booth doucement.  
"Oh."  
Booth sortit le plat du four et soupira. "Vous voulez bien prendr la salade, Bones ? C'est prêt."  
Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas s'il fallait qu'elle se sente mal pour Booth à cause du départ de Leslie dans deux jours, ou qu'elle se sente mal pour elle parce qu'elle était sûre assez qu'elle avait manqué sa chance. Leslie se lever du canapé et se diriger vers la table la table. En s'asseyant, elle serra brièvement la main de Booth. En voyant cela, Brennan décida qu'elle avait assez mauvaises pensées et de sentiments blessants pour ressentir les deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq  
**

"Jack et moi on pensait aller au Sid pour boire un verre boisson après avoir fini ce soir. Vous êtes partants avec Booth ?"

Brennan fixa son écran d'ordinateur et pinça les lèvres. "Je crois que je viendrai mais Booth ne peut pas - il va passer la soirée avec Leslie. Encore une fois." Elle martela furieusement la touche d'effacement à plusieurs reprises, éliminant le dernier paragraphe qu'elle avait écrit.

Angela s'approcha de Brennan et posa la main sur la sienne, calmant le mouvement de l'auteur. "Ce n'est pas la peine de passer ta frustration sur ton clavier, Bren. "

Temperance sauvegarda son document puis éteignit l'ordinateur. "Je ne suis pas frustrée. "

"Si, tu l'es. Et c'est normal. Mais regarde sur le bon côté des chose - c'est la dernière nuit de Leslie ici. Après ça, Booth sera de retour. "

"Booth n'est allé nulle part, Ange. "

"Je veux dire que tout reviendra à la normale : arriver au laboratoire à toute heure, te forcer à manger trois vrais repas par jour, de préférence avec lui, s'arrêter à ton appartement à des heures indues de la nuit et être l'agent attentif qui s'inquiète pour nous, comme on le connait. "

Brennan soupira. "Je suppose. " Elle regarda Angela tristement. "J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. "

"Depuis quand tu as des `pressentiments'? " demanda Angela avec scepticisme.

Brennan gigota sur son siège. "Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… tu ne les as pas vus ensembles la uit dernière. Booth avait l'air… heureux. Et content. Et Leslie était vraiment gentille. Peut-être ce serait mieux si-- "

"Oh, non, ne fais pas ça. " la coupa Angela . "Je ne vais pas te laisser commencer à te sentir désolée pour cette minette et changer d'avis sur Booth. "

"Je ne change d'avis sur rien du tout, " protesta Brennan.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt. Ca t'as pris assez longtemps comme ça pour admettre que tu voulais être avec Booth. Il n'y pas moyen que tu laise ça… Leslie… t'éloigner de cet objectif. "

"Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais être avec Booth. "

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. "La sémantique, Bren. Tu as dit que tu voulais que ta relation avec lui avance. C'est la même chose. "

"No, ce n'est pas pareil. Les expressions – qui sont souvent supposées suggérer un signification similaire – comprises dans un contexte approprié ne partagent pas nécessairement la même idée de base-- "

Angela gémit. "Ugh ! Tu peux être tellement compliquée parfois, Sweetie. Jjuste pour que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde… Veux-tu ou ne veux-tu pas sortir avec Seeley Booth ? "

"Je veux. "

"Alors ok. "

"Bien. "

* * *

"Ok, Bren. L'opération gagner le retour de Booth débute maintenant. "

"Quoi ? " Brennan retira ses gants et regarda Angela déconcertée.

"Le temps de Leslie à DC est officiellement fini. Tu dois aller voir Booth. "

"Je ne sais pas, Ange… "

"Temperance Brennan. Vire tes fesses de ce labo, prends de la lingerie sexy, et file devant la porte de Booth. Pronto. "

"Quoi ? Maintenant ? "

"Oui, maintenant. Ce qui sont tu attends ? "

"Mais Leslie vient juste de partir. Tu ne penses pas que c'est un petit peu… trop tôt… pour déjà aller frapper à la porte de Booth ? "

"Ok, alors c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt. Mais c'est Booth. Et tu es… toi. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'n formalisera. Et pui, il a seulement vu Leslie pendant quoi ? Trois semaines ? Il ne peut pas être si bouleversé par son départ. "

Brennan soupira résignée. "Bien. " Elle retira sa veste de travail et saisit son sac, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

"N'oublie pas la lingerie ! " lui rappela Angela.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Brennan ne voulut pas suivre le conseil de séduction d'Angela Montenegro. Elle n'avait pas mis de lingerie agréable. Et elle ne s'était pas dépêchée d'aller voir Booth. Au lieu de cela elle mit quelques vêtements d'entraînement sales et décida de faire un jogging. Le fait que sa route l'avait menée à se tenir debout - en sueur et haletante - devant la porte de Booth était imprévu. Et, elle commença à y penser après avoir frappé bien fort, c'était une belle erreur.

"Bones ? Bones! Vous êtes toute en sueur!" Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. "Vous avez couru jusqu'ici ? Il fait sombre dehors. Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans Washington la nuit."

"Bonjour à vous aussi. Allez-vous me faire entrer ?"

Booth s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Il soupira. Un jogging après la tombée de la nuit ? Elle allait le tuer avec ça. Il l'a suivit dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau.

Un jogging seule après la tombée de la nuit ? Elle allait le conduire être la mort. Il la suivit dans la cuisine alors qu'elle se servait un verre d'eau. Il hocha la tête. Même si elle était en sueur et rouge de sa course, elle semblait splendide. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval en désordre. Ils étaient de couleur plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de la sueur. Il sourit à au T-shirt du FBI beaucoup trop grand qu'elle portait, un anciennement à lui qui avait été éclaboussé de bleu quand elle l'avait aidé à peindre sa cuisine. Ses jambes longues et fermes étaient habillées d'un short qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle était chaussée de chaussures de course, lacées fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fixez ?"  
Booth sortit de son admiration et permit à son regard de trouver le sien. Un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres, faisant prendre conscience à Booth qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il regardait fixement. Elle avait l'air... amusée ? Satisfaite ? Booth ne pouvait pas le dire.

"Désolé". Il était évident le ton de sa voix qu'il n'en était rien. "Alors Bones, que faites-vous ici ? Ce n'est pas que je m'y oppose évidemment, mais si vous êtes venue pour faire goutter de la sueur sur le plancher de ma cuisine, vous auriez pu appeler avant que je ne passe la serpillère."

Brennan a lancé un regard furieux à son partenaire et a marché vers lui. Elle a essuyé le dos de sa main à travers son front en sueur et ensuite à travers la t-chemise de Booth la poitrine habillée. Il était envoyé en arrière dans la surprise. "Bones! Eww, c'est dégoûtant!"Brennan glared at her partner and stepped towards him. She wiped the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead and then across Booth's t-shirt clad chest. He jumped back in surprise. "Bones! Eww, that's disgusting!"  
Brennan a ri. "C'est juste la sueur, Booth. C'est un mélange d'eau, sel -"Brennan laughed. "It's just sweat, Booth. It's a mixture of water, salt--"  
"Regarde, tout ce que je sais est cela a débordé juste de vos pores et maintenant vous avez essuyé tout cela sur moi. Non frais, Bones." Il a regardé en bas dans le dégoût à l'humidité splotch sur sa chemise."Look, all I know is it just oozed out of your pores and now you've wiped it all over me. Not cool, Bones." He looked down in disgust at the damp splotch on his shirt.  
Brennan a roulé ses yeux. "Arrêtez d'être un tel bébé."Brennan rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a baby."  
Brennan lança un regard furieux à son partenaire et marcha vers lui. Elle s'essuya le front du dos de la main puis la passa sur la poitrine de Booth, l'essuyant sur son T-shirt. Il recula de surprise. "Bones! Eww, c'est dégoûtant!"

Brennan rit. "C'est juste de la sueur, Booth. C'est un mélange d'eau, de sel -"

"Ecoutez, tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a juste débordé de vos pores et mque aintenant vous avez essuyé tout ça sur moi. C'est pas cool, Bones." Il regarda avec dégout la tache humide sur son T-shirt.

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel. "Arrêtez de faire le bébé."

Booth se mit derrière elle et plaça les mains sur ses épaules, la poussant hors de la cuisine vers le hall.

"Booth ? Que faites-vous ?"

Elle le laissa la guider vers la salle de bains où il sortit de l'armoire une serviette moelleuse et un gant de toilette propre avant de les lui donner. "Vous devez laisser couler l'eau pendant environ une minutes avant qu'elle ne soit chaude. Le savon et le shampooing sont dans la douche. J'aurai un peu de thé prêt quand vous sortirez. De la camomille ?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

Booth fit oui de la tête et sortit de la salle de bains. En fermant la porte derrière lui, il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  


* * *

"Donc en dépit de tous leurs efforts pour perdre, ils ont en fait réussi à enlever une victoire. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Ils étaient vraiment affreux."

Brennan rit. "Tant qu'ils s'amusent, je suppose..."

Booth la toisa, assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. "Vraiment ?"

"Quoi ?" Elle but une petite gorgée de thé.

"Je ne sais pas. Je croyais que vous auriez une explication anthropologique de l'importance jeux en groupe pour les enfants, ou la pression croissante exercée sur les enfants d'aujourd'hui en raison de la demande d'activités parascolaires après l'école, ou la signification anthropologique du désir humain de gagner."

"Vous aimeriez que je vous fasse une leçon sur ce choses là ?"

"Non, merci, Bones. Ca va."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Elle marqua une pause. "Je crois que c'est bien que Parker joue au foot (NdT : soccer). On dirait qu'il apprécie."

Booth affirma de la tête. "Ouais. J'aimais jouer quand j'étais plus jeune."

"Je croyais que vous aviez joué au football US."

"J'en ai fait au lycée. Mais le foot était le premier sport collectif auquel j'aie joué, en CP."

Brennan sourit, se représentant un mini-Booth pris de folie furieuse sur un terrain de foot, avec de minuscules protège-tibias attachés. "Est-ce que vous étiez bon ?"

Booth feint d'être choqué. "Ca me blesse que vous ayez besoin de me le demander, Bones. Évidemment j'étais bon."

Elle roula des yeux. "J'espère que Rebecca sait qu'elle est celle qui va devoir donner l'exemple à Parker sur comment être modeste."

"Je suis modeste."

"Mmm hmm." Elle ne parut pas convaincue.

"Ok, c'est pas tout ça, mais -" Il marqua une pause. "Pourquoi êtes-vous de nouveau ici ? Pour me harceler ?"

Brennan sourit. "Non. J'étais juste..." Elle constata qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer sa présence. Elle attacha ses cheveux humides en une queue de cheval et soupira. "Je sais que Leslie devait retourner à Boston et j'ai pensé que vous seriez affecté alors j'essayais d'être une bonne amie - vous savez, venir et m'assurer que vous alliez bien."

Le sourire de Booth s'éteignit un peu. "Oh, c'est gentil de votre part, Bones."

Il avait l'air de vouloir en dire plus alors Brennan continua avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre.

"Et aussi, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose." Elle inspira profondément. Elle pouvait le faire. Il l'avait invitée à sortir un nombre incalculable de fois, elle pourrait lui retourner la faveur une fois.

"Vous souvenez vous quand vous veniez me demander d'aller en rendez-vous avec vous et que je disais continnuellement non ? Eh bien, j'ai réévalué ma réponse et je crois que ce que je percevais comme une réponse logique à votre question était, en fait, un peu faussée."

Booth leva les sourcils, confus. "Qu'êtes vous en train de me dire exactement, Bones ?"

Brennan a abandonné la longue explication et est allé pour émoussé et au point - son style ordinaire. "Je voudrais sortir à une date avec vous."Brennan abandoned the long explanation and went for blunt and to the point- her usual style. "I would like to go out on a date with you."  
Booth l'a regardée fixement dans le choc un moment, comme si en l'attendant pour reprendre cela ou dire c'était une plaisanterie. Quand elle n'a pas continué, mais l'a regardé juste dans l'anticipation, Booth a fermé ses yeux comme son expression choquée est devenue une de douleur. "Bones …" Il a marqué une pause, n'en sachant pas que stared at her in shock for a moment, as if waiting for her to take it back or say it was a joke. When she didn't continue, but just looked at him in anticipation, Booth closed his eyes as his shocked expression became one of pain. "Bones…" He paused, not knowing what to say.  
Brennan abandonna la longue explication et en arriva tout de suite au but - son style habituel. "Je voudrais sortir avec vous."

Booth fixa un moment, sous le choc, comme s'il attendait qu'elle retire ces mots ou qu'elle dise que c'était une plaisanterie. Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas mais qu'elle le regardait dans l'expectative, Booth ferma les yeux quand l'expression de son choc devint celle de la douleur. "Bones..." Il marqua une pause, ne sachant pas que dire.

Brennan fronça les sourcils. Elle s'était attendue à le voir excité et heureux, pas comme si son chien venait de mourir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle avait eu raison de s'être rapprochée de lui si peu de temps après Leslie soit partie. Sois maudite, Angela, pensa-t-elle.

"Écoutez, je sais que Leslie vient juste de partir. Et je sais que vous l'aimiez vraiment bien. Et je ne veux pas que vous me trouviez désespérée, arriviste ou insensible, mais je pensais juste... je croyais que c'était ce que vous vouliez." Elle designa l'espace entre eux. "Je pensais -"

"Bones, Leslie est toujours ici."

"Attendez... quoi ?"  
Booth se frotta les yeux avec ses paumes. "Elle n'est pas retournée à Boston. Elle reste ici." Il a regardé son partenaire dans les yeux. "Elle emménage à Washington."

* * *

"Dr Brennan ? Où allez-vous ?" La voix de Cam portait au-dessus de la plate-forme. "Il est seulement 4h30 !" Ses questions se heurtèrent au silence alors que le scientifique passait les portes vers l'extérieur.

Brennan avait entendu Cam l'appeler et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû répondre. Mais elle avait peur que ce faisant, elle finirait seulement par crier sur la pathologiste. Et d'entrée dans une dispute avec sa patronne n'était pas une chose dont elle avait besoin de s'occuper immédiatement. En outre, elle se sentait... irritée. Et ébranlée. Elle ne pouvais pas se tenir tranquille et les kilomètres parcourus sur le tapis roulant la semaine passée, ses jambes luisi semblaient nerveuses et ses muscles ne détendraient pas.

Elle commença à se débarasser de ses vêtements aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte de son appartement. Sa veste attérit sur le plancher devant la porte. Sa chemise fut lancée sur le canapé, une chaussette dans le séjour et une autre dans le vestibule. Son pantalon avait été baissé sans cérémonie sur le sol de la salle de bain, la boucle de sa ceinture tintant sur le carrelage bleu.

Elle ouvrit les robinets de la douche, permettant à l'eau de chauffer avant de tirer le rideau et d'entrer sous le jet. L'eau battait son dos, frappant sa peau et dénouant la tension qu'elle y avait accumulée. Trapèze. Deltoïde. Infraspinatus. Latissimus dorsi. Externe Oblique. Elle énuméra les muscles quand elle les sentit se détendre. Elle versa du shampoing à la noix de coco dans sa main et commença à se savonner la tête et sa conversation avec Booth, tenue une semaine, lui occupait l'esprit.

"_Elle emménage à Washinton."_

_Brennan s'assit un moment sous le choc, pas certaine elle entendait correctement ses mots. "Quoi ?"_

_Booth sembla coupable. "Elle a décidé d'emménager à Washington. Elle y pensais depuis quelques temps. Son travail est flexible et elle a beaucoup d'amis ici. Elle aime vraiment la ville. Et elle en avait assez de se geler les fesses à Boston chaque hiver." Il essaya de sourire, mais il trouvait ça difficile._

"_Et vous êtes ici," ajouta Brennan, exprimant ce que tous deux pensaient mais qu'aucun ne voulait dire._

_Booth dit oui de la tête._

"_Ok." Brennan ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre._

"_Ecoutez, Bones. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais plus rien à faire de vous. C'est faux. C'est juste... vous continuiez à dire non. Et je sais que j'ai dit que je vous attendrais, mais honnêtement je ne croyais pas que vous changeriez d'avis. J'étais si frustré... et blessé quand vous m'avez rejeté. Et avec Leslie tout m'a semblé facile. Je ne suis pas... pas amoureux d'elle ou quoi que ce soit. Et je ressens toujours quelque chose pour vous. Elle le sait."_

_Il s'effaça, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer. Ne sachant même pas comment se sentir. Elle était ici - la femme de ses rêves - lui offrant finalement de commencer une relation et il.. quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait coupable de fréquenter Leslie en fin de compte, furieux envers Bones d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour reconnaître qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, confus quant à la suite à donner et juste accablé de tout ça._

_Brennan avait l'impression que sa poitrine se serra à ces mots. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Il ressentait encore quelque chose pour elle, il n'aimait pas Leslie, alors... Quoi ? Elle n'avait aucune idée ce que ça pouvait signifier en fait, où ça la plaçait. Et elle ne savait pas comment lui demander de lui expliquer. "Je... je crois que je vais y aller."_

_Il ne répondit pas. Sa tête était posée dans ses mains , les paumes appuyant fermement contre ses paupières fermées._

_Brennan se leva et enfila ses chaussures de sport puis sortit silencieusement._

Elle frotta sa peau avec un gant de toilette, regardant la mousse tomber au goutte à goutte au fond de la cabine et tourbillonner vers la canalisation. Elle avait vu Booth deux fois depuis ce jour. Les rencontres avaient été brèves, seulement remplies par des convesation relatives au travail, tous les deux voulant éviter la maladresse qui s'installerait inévitablement entre eux dans n'importe quelle conversation durant plus de cinq minutes.

Angela lui avait dit, il y a trois jours, que Leslie resterait avec Booth jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trouvé son propre appartement dans Washington. Brennan n'avait pas répondu. Et Angela n'avait plus mentionné le nom de Booth depuis.

Brennan se pencha pour arrêter l'eau, son corps sentit une fraîcheur immédiate le balayer en remplacement du jet chaud. Comme elle se séchait, le contact de la matière douce de la serviette effaça sa chair de poule. Brennan pensa à la façon que d'agir de Booth quand il essayait de l'inviter - excité, plein d'espoir, taquin et toujours avec le sourire. Elle pensa à la façon qu'avait eu Booth de la regarde quand elle quitta son appartement ce jour-là - abattu, confus, blessé et sans aucun doute sans sourire. Brennan fronça les sourcils à cette différence, à la possibilité qu'elle avait, d'une façon ou une autre, rendu la vie de Booth plus dure, plus douloureuse.

Elle sentit une goutte d'eau froideglisser de ses chevex sur sa peau jusque dans le bas du dos . Elle resserra sa serviette et soupira. Ce n'était pas comme elle aurait voulu que tout ça se termine.

* * *

Booth leva les yeux de son bureau vers les coups discrets frappés à la porte de son bureau. Il sourit "Angela, hey. Entrez."

L'artiste entra et s'installa sur la chaise à l'opposé de Booth, laissant tomber une pile de dossiers sur son bureau. "De la part de Bren."

Booth fit oui de la tête et poussa le tas du coude vers un coin libre. "Je m'attendais à ce que vous veniez."

Angela leva ses sourcils, curieuse. "Vous m'attendiez ?"

"Ouais. Mais je dois vous le dire, je vous attendais beaucoup plus tôt que ça."

"Oh vraiment ?"

Booth rit. "Vous êtes sa meilleure amie, Angela. Et même si vous ne lui aviez pas forcé la main pour aller à mon appartement dans en premier lieu -" il adressa un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il savait qu'elle l'avait fait "- alors je suis sûr qu'elle vous a tout raconté après de toute façon."

L'artiste grimaça un sourire. "Vous nous connaissez bien." Son sourire se ternit, son visage devenant plus sérieux. "Alors".

Booth soupira sachant ce qui allait venir. "Alors", répéta-t-il.

"Je pas trop sonner comme Sweets là, Booth, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ?"

L'agent prit une balle anti-stress posée sur son bureau et commença à la serrer. "Bordel, si je le savais," marmonna-t-il.

"Vous et Leslie... c'est sérieux ?"

Booth inclina son siège en arrière. Il lança la balle en l'airla rattrapa. "Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je l'aime bien. Vraiment. Mais... enfin, comment notre relation peut-elle être sérieuse quand la première fois nous nous sommes rencontrés je me morfondais de mon amour unilatéral pour ma partenaire ?"

"Ca ne peut pas être complètement du vent si elle a emménagé à Washington pour vous," riposta Angela.

"Elle n'a emménagé ici pour moi," expliqua-t-il. "Elle le voulait déjà. Elle cherchait juste une excuse." Il ne parut pas amer; c'était juste la vérité.

"Et Bren ? Et elle ? Maintenant que vous savez que votre amour n'est pas aussi unilatéral que vous le pensiez."

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il lamentablement. "Je veux dire, c'est Bones." Il eut un regard implorant vers Angela. "Vous savez ce que je ressens pour elle. Merde, même Leslie sait ce que je ressens pour elle. Et Dieu sait que je me suis échiné pour me faire vouloir d'elle. Mais maintenant... ça juste l'air compromis d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne sais pas si tous ces rejets m'ont finalement coulé ou si c'est juste un mauvais timing."

"Ou peut-être vous avez peur qu'elle ne change d'avis," ajouta Angela. "Peut-être que c'était sûr avant parce que vous saviez qu'elle allait continuer à vous rejeter. Vous pouviez agir sur vos sentiments en sachant qu'elle dirait non, et donc protéger votre coeur. Mais maintenant ? Eh bien... maintenant elle dit oui. Maintenant vous devez faire plus que de lui parler de ce que ce serait d'aller en rendez-vous. En fait maintenant vous devez faire quelque chose à propos de vos sentiments, Booth. Et ce n'est plus sûr. En fait vos pourriez être blessé. Elle pourrait sortir avec vous une fois, deux fois, pendant quelques mois, ou peut-être plusieurs années puis un jour elle pourrait y mettre fin. Et il n'y aurait rien que vous puissiez faire. Et cette vulnérabilité ?" Angela hocha le tête, compréhensive. "C'est terrifiant, Booth."

Il était silencieux depuis quelques instants, permettant aux mots de s'installer dans son esprit, dans son coeur. Subitement, il se redressa et commença à serrer la balle en mousse avec une vigueur renouvelée. "Vous ne pouvez pas toujours jouer la sécurité, hein ?"

Angela sourit. "Pas si vous voulez avoir la fille."

Booth laissa tomber la balle sur son bureau et se leva. Il enfila sa veste et saisit ses clés. "Angela, Il y a un endroit ou j'ai besoin d'aller. Fermez la porte en sortant, ok ?" Il alla vers la porte, mais jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. "Oh, et merci... pour tout."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. "Quand vous voulez, Sweetie."

* * *

"Temperance ?"

Le docteur leva les yeux pour voir Leslie debout inconfortablement à l'entrée du Jeffersonian, en jetant un coup d'œil nerveunerveux au garde qui se tenait à es côtés.

Brennan agita sa main vers la jeune femme, faisant un geste pour qu'elle la rejoigne vers la plate-forme. Elle la croisa sur les marches, passant son badge pour la laisser entrer.

"Leslie",dit-elle aussi poliment que possible."Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Désolé de vous déranger, je suis sûre que vous êtes occupé. Je me demandais si vous saviez où je pourrais trouver Seeley."

Brennan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Vous êtes consciente que Booth travaille dans le bâtiment Hoover, pas ici, correct ?"

Les joues de Leslie changèrent légèrement de couleur. "Oh, oui, je sais. C'est juste... il m'a dit si j'avais besoin de le chercher au travail je devais venir ici. Quelque chose à propos de lui ne passant jamais beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur du laboratoire de toute façon."

Brennan soupire. "Malheureusement pour nous deux, aujourd'hui ça en arrive à être un mauvais conseil. Il est à son bureau. Je viens juste d'envoyr Angela lui donner quelques dossiers."

"Oh, ok. Bon, merci de toute façon."

"Je suis sûr qu'il passera par ici avant de rentrer la maison pour la nuit. Il y a-t-il un message que vous voulez que je lui donne ?"

"Oh, pas vraiment. Je voulais juste le prévenir que j'ai trouvé un appartement. Je signe mon bail demain et je déménage ce week-end." Elle sourit. "Mais je l'appellerai et lui dirai les bonnes nouvelles moi-même. Je crois qu'il sera heureux d'être débarrassé de moi." Elle rit. "À dire vrai, je crois que ce sera un soulagement pour nous deux."

Brennan eut un sourire maladroit, ne sachant pas la chose convenable à dire dans cette situation.

"Bien, bref. Merci pour votre aide. Ce fût agréable de vous voir de nouveau, Temperance." Elle se tourna pour partir.

"Leslie ?" cria Brennan après que la jeune femme aie fait à peine trois pas.

Elle retourna. "Oui ?"

"Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ?"

Leslie sourit. "Bien sûr."

Brennan tripotait l'anneau à son doigt. "C'est en quelque sorte personnel," admit-elle. "Et je suis pas vraiment bonne pour savoir ce qui se demande ou pas, alors si vous ne voulez pas répondre ne le faites pas."

Leslie fit oui de la tête.

"C'est à propos de Booth."

"Je l'avais deviné." Elle ne sempblait pas bouleversée, juste curieuse.

"C'est juste... vous le connaissez depuis si peu de temps. Et, je ne vous juge pas là, mais vous ne croyez pas que ce soit un petit peu... enfin, fou d'emmenager dans une nouvelle ville à cause d'un gars ?"

Leslie rit. "C'est ce que ma soeur a dit. Elle était furieuse quand je lui ai dit que je m'installais à Washington et restais avec Seeley. Même si, à dire vrai, je crois que ça avait plus rapport avec le fait qu'elle perde une baby-sitter très capable, aimante et gratuite pour ses enfants plutôt qu'elle pense qu'en fait c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais pour répondre à votre question - typiquement, oui. Je dois reconnaître que c'est désespéré et faible et - disons le juste - carrément stupide de suivre un homme dans nouvelle ville après l'avoir connu seulement quelques semaines."

Elle sourit affectueusement à Brennan. "Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. Je suis une personne très indépendante, Temperance. Je n'emménagerais pas à Washington si Seeley était la seule raison. Julie a essayé de me me convaincre de venir ici depuis une éternité. Et avec mon travail, je peux vraiment vivre n'importe où. J'aime tout que Wshington a à offrir - l'histoire, les gens, l'activité et l'énergie. J'étais prête à quitter Boston depuis quelques temps maintenant. Je restais pour être près de ma fraterie et leurs familles, mais je ne peux pas utiliser cette excuse plus longtemps. J'avais besoin d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Seeley était juste une attraction bonus agréable." Elle rit. "Et pour être honnête ? Je ne vois pas vraiment cette histoire aller beaucoup plus loin."

Brennan leva les yeux, grand ouverts. "Vraiment ?"

Leslie sourit. "Ne paraissez pas si surprise." Elle plaça une main sur le bras de Brennan dans un geste de sympathie. "Vous savez, la première fois que j'ai vu Seeley, il était assis Dinner dans lequel vous allez tous. Il se morfondait qu'il n'y aie plus aucune tarte."

Brennan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Ca sonne juste."

"Effectivement. Je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi abattu de ne pas avoir une assiette de fruits cuits. Donc après avoir insister pour qu'il soulage sa souffrance en mangeant la part que j'avais achetée sur un coup de tête, nous avons parlé un moment et j'ai appris quelques choses ce jour-là. Le plus important, cependant étaient ces deux là : premièrement - l'homme assis à côté de moi était éperdument amoureux de sa partenaire de travail. Et deuxièmement - j'étais assez seul, même en sachant ses sentiments pour vous, pour encore lui demander de sortir avec moi. Et je dois admettre qu'aucune de ces leçons était quelque chose que je voulais apprendre." Elle haussa les épaules. "Quelques choses ont changé depuis et certaines pas. Seeley ? Eh bien, je crois que nous savons qu'il est toujours éperdument amoureux de sa partenaire. Mais moi ? Je ne suis plus solitaire, Temperance. Je viens juste d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville!" Ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et de joie. "J'ai tant de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer et d'endroits à découvrir. Il y a tellement de choses à voir." Elle marqua ne pause et se tourna vers Brennan." Comprenez-vous ce que j'essaie de dire ? Ca a marché entre moi et Seeley parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vous avoir et que je ne pouvais pas trouver une raison de sortir de ma vie étouffante à Boston. Et maintenant ? Bien, je suis libre de commencer. Et Seeley ? Il peut finalement avoir la fille de ses rêves."

* * *

"Bones ? Bones! Ouvrez!" Booth frappa à la porte de l'appartement pour la troisième fois. "Bones, allez. J'ai appelé le labo et Cam m'a dit que vous êtiez déjà partie alors je sais que vous êtes là dedans." Il soupira de frustration, n'entendant aucun son venant de l'intérieur. Il appuya la tête contre le bois. "Je sais que vous êtes probalement en colère après moi, mais ouvrez juste cette fichue porte et je peux -"

Son appel fut raccourci alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, surpris. "Bones!"

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et levé les sourcils, évaluant la situation. "Ca devrait aller," marmonna-t-elle.

Booth se sentit rougir. "Désolé", marmonna-t-il. "Je pensais... je croyais que vous étiez à l'intérieur." Il haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé." Brennan sortit les clés de on sac. Booth se mit de côté alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, leur permettant le passage. Elle ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine et enleva sa veste. "alors que faites-vous ici, Booth ?"

"J'ai parlé à Angela."

Brennan soupira. "Génial", dit-elle sighed.

"Le fait est que, je suis assez sûr que ma réaction envers vous il y a une semaine dans mon appartement n'était pas exactement la meilleure."

Brennan émit un son de défi. "Vous croyez ?"

"Je suis désolé pour ça, Bones. Je me sentais juste accablé et choqué. Je ne savais pas quoi dire."

"Vous... vous n'avez pas même essayé de m'arrêter," dit-elle, sa voix perdant tout sarcasme, refletant juste la yeux de Booth trouvèrent les siens et soutinrent son regard. "À votre apartment... vous m'avez juste laissée sortir." Elle eut un regard implorant, ses yeux lui demandaient une explication, fixement.

"Vous vous attendiez à ce que je fasse quoi, Temperance ?" Booth trouvait que sa voix s'aggravait, toute la frustration, la confusion et la blessure remontaient finalement à la surface. "Larguer immédiatement Leslie ? Admettre que j'étais amoureux de vous ? Oublier que vous aviez passé le mois précédent à me rejeter à chaque fois que vous le pouviez ?" Il mit les poings sur les hanches , le visage sévère. "Vous n'avez montré aucun intérêt pour moi, Bones. Aucun. Et ensuite tous d'un coup vous dites que vous ressentez quelque chose, que vous voulez essayer. Et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire."

Brennann resta parfatement droite. Ses yeux secs et grand ouverts et Booth aurait pu juré qu'il a vu quelque compréhension en eux avant qu'elle ne rougise, avec l'air... embarrassée ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la raison à cela.

Brennan ne pouvait pas bouger. Les mots de Booth résonnaient dans sa tête.

Vous vous attendiez à ce que je fasse quoi, Temperance ?

Elle le fixait en retoue - elle avait vu l'angoisse dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude, la confusion, la blessure. Et, pour la première fois, elle réalisa la position impossible dans laquelle elle l'avait mis.

Que s'était-elle attendue qu'il fasse ? Elle repensa à tout qu'elle lui avait dit au cours de quelques mois passés - les refus, le silence, les dénégations. Elle fut subitement embarrassée et scandalisée d'avoir fait un tel faux-pas. Qu'elle n'avait jamais vrament pensé combien cela pouvait être affreux pour Booth. Qu'elle ait supposé que juste parce que Leslie le quittait il viendrait automatiquement dans ses bras. Elle sentit la rougeur monter de son cou à ses joues, sachant que sa poitrine serait teintée de rose.

"Booth, je suis -" Elle le regarda, confuse, ne sachant pas comment s'excuser de quelque chose comme cela. "Je suis tellement désolé," se débrouilla-t-elle, espérant que sa sincérité passait dans les mots étouffés de son émotion. En s'arrachant de son regard, elle prit ses clés sur table et alla vers la porte. Elle marqua une pause après l'avoir ouverte et se retourna vers lui, resté debout et déconcerté dans le salon. "Je -" Elle hocha la tête et essaya de nouveau. "Fermez la porte quand vous partez s'il vous plaît." Et sur ces mots, elle s'en fut.

* * *

  
C'était deux semaines avant qu'ils ne se voient de nouveau en personne. Ils avaient parlé au téléphone - Booth l'informant de la possibilité de devoir apparaître à la cour sur une vielle affaire et Brennan lui rappelant de faxer un papier qui devait être signé. C'était par Angela qu'ils avaient des nouvelles de l'aurtre.

Brennan écoutant, avec pour seule réponse un signe de tête, quand sa meilleure amie lui raconta que Leslie avait déménagé au moment son bail fut signé, qu'elle et Booth déjeunaient encore ensemble, mais sans plus.

Booth s'asseyant sur les marches du Lincoln Memorial quand l'artiste lui dit combien sa partenaire était maussade combien elle se sentait mal de tout ce qui était arrivé.

Il y eut un appel de Cullen pour l'informer d'une affaire, pour que Booth monte les marches menant à la plate-forme de laboratoire et recherche activement partenaire. La plate-forme était bondée, mais que de jeunes stagiaires et un technicien de laboratoire, pas les fouines qu'il avait besoin de voir. En allant jeter un œil à son bureau, il trouva les lumières éteintes, l'écran d'ordinateur noir, sa veste de travail accrochée avec soin au dossier de sa chaise. Ce fut le son lointain du rire puissant d'Angela qui l'attira vers le salon. Ils étaient installés sur les chaises et dans les canapés, buvant des mugs de café et riant de quelque chose qu'Hodgins venait de dire. Cam le vit en premier et eut un large sourire. Elle fit un geste avec la main et un signe de tête pour l'inviterà les rejoindre. En voyant le mouvement de Cam, Hodgins descendit de son siège et grimaça un sourire. "Hé mec, ça faisait une éternité qu'on en vous avait pas vu."

Booth le salua de la tête brièvement, les yeux dérivant à peine vers le visage de l'entomologiste avant de se reposer sur sa partenaire. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le regard toujours rieur et son sourire se ternit légèrement.

"Hé", dit-elle doucement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Nous avons une affaire." Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait planifié de dire. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il put sortir.

"Ok." Elle deposa son mug et se leva, les yeux des fouines suivant ses mouvements. "laissez -moi juste prendre mes affaire. Aurai-je besoin de mes bottes en caoutchouc ?"

Booth fut interloqué par son ton décontracté, sympathique. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait être si normale alors qu'il était debout à côté d'elle avec le sentiment qu'il pourrait perdre connaissance. "Non, je ne pense pas ," répondit-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hodgins. "Nous avons besoin que vous veniez. Échantillons et tout ça."

Le scientifique acquiesça et sauta à bas de sa chaise. "Je vais chercher mon kit." Il suivit la silhouette sortante de Brennan.  
Booth fit oui de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux femmes encore assises devant lui. "À plus tard," marmonna-t-il.

"Appelle si vous avez besoin de nous ici," offrit Cam.

Angela acquiesça à son au revoir marmonné en souriant légèrement. "A bientôt, Booth."

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au site fut assez rapide. Hodgins et Brennan passèret tout leur temps à parler d'une moisissure rare récemment découverte en grandissant sur les feuilles d'arbres du Parc national Shenandoah. Ils discutaient de manière animée de l'importance d'une telle découverte, combien il était saisissant que cela pourrait être étudié plus trd. Booth pensa qu'ils étaient assez agités pour trois et résolu de ne tirer la conversation vers le haut ou de ne pas participer à la discussion. Ce n'était pas comme si il aurait pu contribuer de toute façon. "On y est," furent ses premiers mots du voyage.

Le corps était - évidemment - à peine reconnaissable comme des restes humain. Mais la récupération aussi mauvaise que cela et Hodgins recueillit les échantillons nécessaires en un temps record. Il revint au laboratoire avec technicien du FBI avant que Brennan n'ait fini, donnant aux partenaires une petitsigne de la main comme il s'est rentrait sans eux. Booth passa son temps à parler à la vielle femme qui avait trouvé le corps et au flic qu'elle avait appelé pour signaler les restes. Il était au téléphone à parler à Cullen quand il sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour trouver Brennan ayant rassemblé ses affaires et prête à partir, le corps déjà en route pour le Jeffersonian.

"Oui, Monsieur, c'est parfait. Je crois que ici sur le site." Il jeta un coup d'œil à Brennan et elle confirma de la tête. "Nous retournons au laboratoire. Je vous garderai tiendrai au courant... Ca devrait être parfait, Monsieur, Merci." Il ferma son téléphone et se tourna vers sa partenaire."Prête à y aller, Bones ?"

"Oui."

Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard que Booth la vit sortir par les portes Jeffersonian. Après l'avoir déposée au laboratoire, il s'était rendu à son bureau pour passer quelques coups de téléphone et rechercher quelques renseignement sur son ordinateur. A présent, il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis et marcha vers elle. "Bones!"

Elle se tourna et sourit quand elle vit son partenaire avancer vers elle. "Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'était approché.

"Je m'assure que ma partenaire ne passe pas la nuit enfermée dans son laboratoire avec un cadavre." Il sourit.

"Contrairement à la croyance populaire, je passe rarement la nuit entière dans le laboratoire et je ne suis certainement jamais 'enfermée' là dedans. J'ai une clé et suis libre d'aller et venir à ma propre discrétion."

Booth rit fort et Brennan se sentit soulagée de l'entendre. Elle grimaça un sourire en échange. "Chez Sid ?"

Il acquiesça. "Où est votre voiture ?"

"J'ai pris le métro. Mais il fait bon, vous voulez marcher ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Leurs pas se synchronisèrent alors qu'ils descendaient la rue, Brennan mettait son partenaire au courant de qu'elle avait découvert jusqu'ici en examinant les restes. Booth fit une tentative timide d'écouter, sachant qu'elle devrait lui expliquer tout cela à nouveau - et en français cette fois, Bones - quand ils arriveraient au travailler le lendemain. Il marqua une pause, Brennan faisant encore quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour et de se retourner pour lui faire face.

Le soleil était dans le dos de Booth et Brennan se retrouva à plisser les yeux pour distinguer son visage dans le contre-jour du soleil couchant.

"Booth?"

La vue de cet air lorsqu'elle le regardait lui rappela tout d'elle, ce qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur et lui coupa le souffle. Il rit et marcha vers elle, s'approchant près jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se détendent et fixent les siens.

"Bones ?" Sa voix était heureuse et enjouée cela la fit sourire légèrement malgré sa confusion.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle prudemment, hochant la tête amusée par son sourire bête.

"Que diriez-vous d'un rendez-vous ?"

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourire maladroit sur visage, incertaine sur le fait qu'il plaisantait ou non. Mais en voyant son sourire, il avait l'air tellement... heureux. Et excité. Et sûr.

Un sourire - un vrai - éclaira alors son visage. "Je croyais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais," taquiné-t-elle, laissant sa réponse se transformer en rire, son large sourire correspondant au sien.

_

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'avais prévu d'aller plus loin dans cette histoire, je l'admets. Mais mes vacances se tarminent après-demain et je vais avoir un semestre difficile, je n'aurai pas le temps de mettre à jour. Donc j'ai pensé mettre fin à ça. Bonne année à vous tous..._

_Note de la traductrice : Je suis assez frustrée par cette fin, même si je comprends les raisons de seasonsclouds. Je vous tiendrai informés si jamais il y a une suite à traduire ou que j'en écris une (rien n'est mois sûr, mais si je trouve le temps et la motivation de la faire...)_


End file.
